Nuestra Historia de Amor
by salu2ato2soyL
Summary: Mientras observaba desde la ventana del salon al grupo que tenia practica de deportes era presa de sus pensamientos    hinata: - "¡Los odio!...¡les tengo miedo!...¡los detesto!...cuando de hombres se trata...quisiera desa
1. SU CONFESION

**Nuestra Historia de Amor**

Este es mi primer Fic asi que no sean duros con el, cualquier sugerencia o critica sera bien recibida.

Esta historia es veridica solo tome prestada a la pareja que mas me gusta para escribirla, espero y les guste.

dialogos - blablabla...-  
pensamientos "blablabla..."  
acciones (blablabla...)

CAPITULO 1  
SU CONFESION

Era un dia hermoso en la Ciudad de Tokio; bueno lo era para todos menos para una chica. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, tenia poco de haber sido transladada a la preparatoria de la ciudad (La gran y famosa preparatoria de Konoha), casi no tenia amigos con quien hablar y era muy aislada con respecto a los hombres, cuando los ve cerca de ella sale corriendo y huye del lugar, y de las pocos personas con quien ella hablaba era Sakura Haruno.

Mientras observaba desde la ventana del salon al grupo que tenia practica de deportes era presa de sus pensamientos

hinata: - "¡Los odio!...¡les tengo miedo!...¡los detesto!...cuando de hombres se trata...quisiera desaparecer..."

Antes de que empezara la ultima clase del dia...

Karin: - ¿¡Naruto vamos al Karaoke!

Naruto: - ¡Clar...! (Cuando Naruto iba a contestar Sakura lo Interrumpio).

Sakura: - ¡Ni lo pienses, hoy no te vuelves a escabullir de la limpieza!

Naruto: - Esta bien Sakura-chan...(casi llorando).

A espaldas de Naruto se acerco Sasuke y diciendole casi como un susurro al oido para que nadie los escuchara.

Sasuke: - Y bien, ¿te gusta Karin o solo estas jugando con ella?

Naruto: - Humm... pues Karin es una... chilllona que solo le gusta divertirse y es de las tantas con las que solo me acercaria por diversion sana y nada mas. - (al terminar de hablar recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke). - ¡Que te pasa!... ¿¡porque me golpeas de esa manera!...

Sasuke: - ¡Y lo dices con tanta seguridad! ¿eh? ¿es que acaso te da lo mismo con todas las mujeres o que?

Naruto: - Si lo dices por Sakura no te preocupes, ya se que a ti te controla muy facilmente. Pero a la que unica que realmente no le haria caso seria a Hinata Hyuga.

Mientras los dos se le quedaban observando a Hinata; ella volteo a verlos solo para volver a sentarse y seguir observando tras la ventana. Por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke seguian hablando.

Sasuke: - ¿Esque acaso Hinata, no se te hace hermosa? - (lo decia bastante serio).

Naruto: - No es eso... lo que pasa es que, simplemente no me gustan las que van de inocentes virgenes; y no solo eso es bastante rara. Dias atras intente tocarle el cabello para ver si se ilucionaba como las demas chicas. - (poniendo cara de desilucion) - Pero lo unico que logre es que saliera huyendo de mi, como si yo fuese un fantasma.

Sasuke: - Puede ser que solo la espantaras, pero en realidad lo hace con todo el mundo, no eres el unico.

Despues de o que dijo Sasuke, llego el profesor de matematicas terminando asi con la platica que tenian los 2.

Kakashi: - Muy bien todos sentados que daremos inicio a la clase. - (mientras todos se sentaban el anotaba en el pizarron el problema a resolver para llamar a uno de sus alumnos para que lo resolviera) - Hinata ven a resolver la ecuacion.

Hinata: - V...Voy

Caundo Hinata estaba resolviendo dicha ecuacion, el profesor se le hacerco para corregirla, pero la reaccion de ella fue de esquivarlo y poner una cara de espanto.

Naruto: "Ya veo... asi que no soy el unico."

Kakashi: - Nesecito a los encargados de hoy para que lleven estas fotocopias a la sala de profesores.

Ninata tomo las fotocopias y salio del salon con camino a la sala de profesores.

Sakura: - Karin no te tocaba ir con ella.

Karin: - Ni idea y ¿a quien le importa?

Al escuchar esto Naruto, pidio permiso para ir al baño y alcanzar a Hinata para ayudarle. Cuando se iba acercando a ella vio que apenas y podia con las fotocopias, corrio para alcanzarla y ponerse enfrete de ella.

Naruto: - ¿Quieres que te ayude?, estan muy pesadas...- (le extendio la mano para ayudarla, pero la reaccion de Hinata fue de dar pasos hacia atras hasta encontrarse con la pared.) - "Sus ojos... son tristes... esta asustada. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que le voy hacer algo... se le puede ver en la mirada". - Esta bien, llevalas tu sola.

Hinata: - "Solo queria... ayudar...me" - L...lo siento.

Naruto: - Esta bien... te veo en el salon.

En los pensamientos de Naruto se mortificaba el solo.

Naruto: "¡no me fastidies!, ¡es demasiado rara!; si lo pienso bien aqui hay muchas chicas que si se lo pido a alguna de ellas sadria conmigo sin dudarlo y lo unico que hago es solo pensar en ella."

Al salir de clases Naruto se dirigia camino a casa; mientras sus pensamientos lo cuestionaban asi mismo.

Naruto: "Vivir aqui en la ciudad pareceria genial para cualquier... pero... si me pongo a analizar las cosas no es asi... mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando tenia 10 años. Poco tiempo despues me fui a vivir con la hermana mayor de mi papá 'Tsunade-chan', durante un tiempo fui feliz con ella y con su hija Shizune, hasta que ella desidio marcharse de casa para ir a una universidad fuera de tokyo y que posiblemente no volviera jamas; fue realmente dificil estar solo con Tsunade-chan, pero gracias a Sasuke y Sakura pude superar todo eso".

Naruto llego a su casa y se dispuso a ayudar en el negocio familiar (restaurante de comida tradional japonesa). Solo lo atendian él y Tsunade, aunque habia veces que recibia ayuda de Sakura o de Sasuke.

Naruto: - ¡El menu 4 esta listo!

Ebizu: - Que bien Tsunade-san, Naruto se ha convertido en un hombre ejemplar.

Tsunade: - Creo que si, pero ya deberia de buscar esposa para que le pueda heredar el restaurante y asi poder descanzar yo jajaja...

Naruto: - ¡No digas tonterias vieja! (realmente estaba furioso con ese comentario)

Kurenai: - Anda a lo mejor te basta conmigo.

Naruto: - Usted ya tiene marido. "Es lo mismo todos los dias, ¡Que no pueden dejar en paz".

Kurenai: - Y entonces, ¿que te parece la hija de Inoichi? seguro que hacen buena pareja

Tsunade: - ¡Que buena idea!

Naruto: - ¡Dejen de buscarme esposa!

Unos minutos mas tarde...

Naruto: - No vuelvas a mencionar lo de quedarme con el restaurant, ya es suficiente con las bromas que me juegan a diaro. Es mas, ¿por que no te casas otra vez tia Tsunade? - (al decirle eso a Tsunade vio como se ponia colorada de la emociòn) "Y a esta que mosca le pico, ¿no se lo habra tomado en serio o si?"

Tsunade: - Lo dices enserio... (con cara ilusionada)

Naruto: - ¡Deja de hacerte la niña pequeña vieja! Mejor me voy...

Tsunade: - A donde crees que vas ¿eh?

Naruto: - Solo voy a ver si ya llegaron los libros que en cargue, no me tardo...

Tsunade: "Se ve que todavia no asimila que tiene que quedarse con la tienda, en fin..." - Quizas si deba casarlo con Ino-chan ¿verdad Inoichi? (poniendo una cara muy picara)

Inoichi: - ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Mientras esto ocurria en el restaurante, en otra parte cerca de ahi

Naruto: "¿Quien querria pasarse la vida metido aqui? no pienso quedarme por aqui para solo servir comida día tras día. Voy a estudiar muy duro y me ire a la universidad para llevar una vida de licenciado" (mientras pensaba eso Naruto, se vio interrumpido por alguien mas).

Karin: - ¡Naruto! ¿Que haces aqui afuera a estas horas?

Naruto: - Jajaja... solo sali a dar un paseo...

Karin: - Entonces que bueno que te encontre, por que queria verte... (mientras decia esto trataba de abrasar a naruto por el cuello)

Naruto: - Eso pensaba... "Creo que es momento de mejorar mis dotes mujeriegos. Asi me preparare para cuando llegue a la universidad"

El la tomo de la barbilla para atraerla mas hacia el, solo faltaban unos centimetros para que pudieran concluir con un besos pero...

Sakura: - ¡Naruto que crees que estas haciendo... ehhh! ¡Te has vuelto a escapar de la limpieza del salon otra vez!

Karin: - ¿Sa...sakura? "¡Maldita sea, cuando por fin logro que el trate de besarme viene esta y lo hecha todo a perder!"

Naruto: "Me ha cortado todo el rollo" Bu...eno es que... "¿Y ahora que le digo?"

Karin: - ¡Vete de aqui y dejanos solos!

Sakura: - ¡Claro que no lo hare!

Karin: - ¡¿Es que te crees su mamá para andar detras de el todo el tiempo o que?

Sakura: - ¡Solo me aseguro de que no sea tan vago, como casi siempre lo es!

Naruto: "Creo que mejor aprovecho para irme" (pero...)

Sakura y Karin: -¡¿A donde crees que vas?

Naruto: Bueno... yo... solo me iba por unos encargos, asi que...

Karin: - ¡Yo voy!

Sakura: - ¡Yo tambien voy! No voy a dejar que te vayas con esta tipa o Sasuke me hechar pelea otra vez...

Las dos se quedaron viendo con miradas asesinas, mientras Naruto buscaba como escapar de esa situacion.

Naruto: "Maldito Sasuke, esta cumpliendo con su promesa de no dejarme a solas con Karin. Y lo peor es que lo hace con la ayuda de Sakura". (desvio su mirada hacia una iglesia cercana y se le ocurrio una idea).

Naruto: - Esta bien dejare que me acompañen, pero... (señalo la iglesia) yo voy ahi.

Sakura y Karin: - ¡La iglesia Maldita!

Todos lo que vivian cerca de esa iglesia decian que el espiritu de una novia ensangrentada a la que el novio dejo plantada murio ahi, asesinada por el cuchillo del pastel de bodas. Desde entonces todos creen que si uno entra un parejas el espiritu se aparece para asesinarlos.

Sakura: - Si quieres acompañalo Karin - "Sirve que de una vez lo dejes en paz"

Karin: - Creo que sera en otra ocacion... bueno nos vemos

Y asi las dos se marcharon del lugar dejando solo a Naruto.

Naruto: - Se van con mucho cuidado

Ya dentro de la iglesia Naruto se acerco hasta el altar y se inco para orar... o eso parecia.

Naruto: - Señor he venido a confesarme, en el colegio junto a Sasuke me invente una historia sobre una iglesia maldita pero... ¡Estos pringaos se creen todo lo que se les dice jajaja...!

Mientras se reia por la inercia de sus movimientos se resbalo y cayo al suelo. Pero no se quejo por la caida solo contemplo el techo de la iglesia.

Naruto: "Una cosa mas... voy a abandonar este lugar y mi tia... es mi vida, si Shizune ni-chan hizo lo mismo. no hago mal ¿verdad?... aunque tengo que aprobar primero el examen de la universidad. Sera mejor que me ponga las pilas. hummmm... parece que viene alguien."

Cuando corrio para esconderse no observo que donde se estaba escondiendo era el confesionario. Empezo a observar quien era...

Naruto: "¡¿Sera Sakura o sera Karin?... ¿quien sera?...¿Hi...Hinata?... Eso quiere decir que ya se mudo por aqui y no conoces los rumores de la iglesia, pero... ¿Que es lo que Mira?

Mientras ella contemplaba el altar escucho un pequeño ruido y eso la altero.

Hinata: - ¿Quien esta ahi...? (realmente se veia espantada)

Naruto (con voz mas grave): - Soy... soy el cura

Hinata: - ¿El cura...?

Naruto: Ya ha terminado la misa de hoy. A menos que quieras confesarte, vete a casa, pof favor. "Creo que con eso se ira. hummm... no se escucha nada... ¿sera que ya se fue?"

Pero fue otra su sorpresa cuando escucho que ella se acomodaba para dar su confesion.

Hinata: - No soy cristiana pero... ¿Me deja confesarme?

Naruto: "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! se a metido en el confesionario"

Hinata: - ¿Padre...?

Naruto: - Puedes... puedes confesarte. - "En fin... de seguro sera alguna tonteria"

Hinata: - Cuando estaba en secundaria, mi profesor de musica me... VIOLO. Me quede embarazada, y tuve un aborto.

Naruto quedo Helado tras escuchar esa confesion, simplemente era desagradable el pensar siquiera eso.

Naruto: "¿Que acaba de decir?... entonces... por eso...

Hinata: - A pesar de ello... mi Padre se nego a ayudarme, y los abusos de mi profesor continuaron. Y me volvi a quedar embarazada... (soltandose en llanto) pero esta vez el desgarro de mi cuerpo era tal... que posiblemente no pueda volver a tener hijos... ¡Como no podia criar a un bebé... y nadie me queria ayudar... fue como sentenciarme a muerte a una chica de 15 años... y hoy hace un año... que di a luz a un niño y lo di en adopción.

Continuara...

Tal vez sea un capitulo algo perturbador pero les recuerdo que es un hecho veridico, pero no se alarmen que es una historia de amor mas que nada

capitulo 2 "SU HERIDA"


	2. Su herida

CAPITULO 2  
SU HERIDA

Naruto: "¿Hoy hace un año...?, ¿Como que dio a luz a un niño?, eso no puede ser o ¿si?, pero sies asi entonces ¿tuvo un hijo?"

Mientras Naruto estaba inmerso en un mar de ideas, su desesperacion crecia a cada segubdo y el solo pasar del tiempo hacia que su corazón latiera a un ritmo espantozo. el solo hecho de pensar que Hinata Hyuga, ya ahiga sido madre y que no fue por propia voluntad lo tenia como 'loco'. En los pensamientos de Naruto solo resonaban las palabras 'VIOALCION', 'EMBARAZO', 'ABORTO' Y 'UN PARTO'.

Naurto: "Me late el corazón a mil..."

Hinata: - No... me gustaba la idea de tener a ese niño dentro de mi... me daba miedo y me ponia triste. (con cada segundo que pasaba sollozaba cada vez mas fuerte) aparte de eso, nunca he llegado a verle... y aun así...a pesar de no haberle visto nunca, ¡¿Esta bien que celebre su cumpleaños?

Naruto: "¡¿Como quiere que responda a eso?"

Hinata: - P-Padre... por favor...

Naruto: "¡No lo se! ¡No lo se! ¡No se como responder a eso!"

El llanto de Hinata aumento a tal grado que lo hizo reaccionar...

Naruto: - ¡Tienes el amparo de DIOS! "Espera un momento... ¿que dije...?

En ese momento el llanto de Hinata paro, como si algo la hubiese iluminado dentro de esa obscuridad que la rodeaba y la atormentaba. Realmente fue un alivio para ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dio valor para contestar...

Hinata: - Gra... gracias...

Despues de agradecer esa pero sencillas palabras, abandono la iglesia sin sentir la misma carga que con la que llego a la iglesia se sintio un poco libre despues de todo este tiempo. Mientras Naruto quedo como un zombi no decia, ni escuchaba nada. Cuando llego al Restaurante solo esperaba que no lo fueran a regañar muy duro por haberse tardado mas de la cuenta.

Tsunade: - ¡Narutooooo! ¡¿se puede saber donde te Habias metido? (al no ver reaccion de parte de Naruto se quedo un poco preocupada) Na..ru..to...

Naruto: - No pasa nada oba-san.

Tsunade: - ¡No me llames Oba-san! ¡Si no hubiese sido por Sasuke y Sakura me muero de tanto trabajo! ¡Dale gracias a los 2!

Naruto: - Gracias por las molestias Sasuke, Sakura...

Sasuke: - No pasa nada... mejor ve a descanzar, se ve que estas un poco alterado.

Naruto: - Esta bien... por cierto... Sakura tu sabes ¿como es Hinata Hyuga?

Sakura: - Suele ser muy Callada y un poco... insegura... Lo siento, si supiera algo mas te lo diria.

Naruto: - Oh... que pena... gracias, ya me voy a dormir.

Sakura: - Naruto... ¿ha pasado algo en la iglesia?

Tsunade: - ¿En la iglesia?

Sakura: - Si dicen que vive el alma de una novia que asesinaron...

Naruto: "Mejor aprovecho para irme"

Tsunade: - ¡¿Eh? ¡Es eso verdad!

Sasuke: - En lugar de estar hablando de fantasmas vamos a terminar de cerrar por que ¡YA ME QUIERO IR!

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Naruto se paso casi toda la mañana observando a Hinata, pero cuando llego un periodo libre de clases la perdio de vista, en ese momento fue a buscarla, en el trayecto al encuentro de Hinata, seguia teniendo sus dudas sobre lo que escucho en la iglesia

Naruto: "Un momento... si me paro a pensar, es imposible que haya podido pasarle todo eso... ¿verdad?... ¿Donde estara...? ah, ahi esta" (ella se encontraba bajando las escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca) "Es imposible que haya tenido un hijo"

Mientras naruto pensaba todo esto alcanzo a escuchar a Hinata que susurraba algo...

Hinata (susurrando): - Gracias, lo siento, Gracias, lo siento, Gracias, lo siento.

Naruto: "¿Que esta haciendo...? hummm... parece que alguien se acerca mejor me escondo"

Ino: - ¡Hinata! ¿te gusto el pequeño pastel de ayer?

Naruto: "¿Dijo... pastel?"

Hinata: - Si, muchas gracias y lamento haber llegado cuando ya cerraban.

Ino: - ¿De quien era el cumple?

Hinata: - Es un secreto...

Caundo Naruto escucho eso a su mente lo primero que llego fue 'HOY HACE UN AÑO...'

Naruto: "¡No, no es posible, no es posible!"

Hinata: - ¿Na...Naruto-kun?

Naruto: "Maldicion me descubrio, ¿que hago?" - Si, dime Hinata...

Hinata: - Gracias por lo de ayer, y lo siento

Naruto: "¿Se eneteraria que era yo el de la iglesia?" - ¿Gracias...? ¿porque?

Hinata: - Porque me quisiste ayudar cuando llevaba las fotocopias y yo te espante.

Naruto: - De... nada...

Hinata: - Bueno... solo eso.

Naruto: "¿Estaba practicando lo que me iba a decir?"

Naruto vio como se alejaba de ahi Hinata, y vio tambien la reaccion que tuvo cuando se topo con Sasuke por accidente, la cual fue huir del lugar.

Naruto: "Entonces tampoco tiene ninguna experiencia con los hombres...Su profesor abuso de ella... ese... ¿ese comportamiento tan infantil... es por haber sido violada? ¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡no te lo imagines!"

Sasuke: - ¿Que te pasa? estas muy extraño el día de hoy

Naruto: - ¡Esa tonta de Hinata!

Sasuke: "Definitivamente esta muy raro..."

Naruto : "A algien así es mejor evitarla."

A pesar de los pensamientos de Naruto, el continuo observandola todo el dia hasta el fin de clases. Cuando la vio sonreir por los comentarios y la pequeña pelea que tuvo Sakura con Kakashi-sensei, realmente le gusto ver así de alegre,

Naruto: "Tiene una sonrisa hermosa"

Karin: - ¡Naruto! tengo un DVD muy bueno, ven conmigo para verlo.

Naruto se volteo y vio como Hinata se despedia de el...

Hinata: - Adios.

Naruto: - A... adios... "¿Me hablo...?"

Karin: "Esa que se cree" - Naruto, entonces si me vas a acompañar ¿eh?

Naruto: - Lo siento, tengo hechar una mano en el restaurante. Te veo luego.

Karin: "Esta muy raro..."

Camino a casa de Naruto se encontro a Hinata, pero no le hablo, solo la siguio para aclarar sus dudas.

Naruto: "Creo, que ire... a asegurarme. Seguro que la confesion de ayer era para salir de su aburrida rutina diaria y hacerse la chica en desgracia por un momento, cuando en realidad tendra una familia que la espera en su casa. Claro, ha tenido que ser eso."

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto, que al ver la reaccion de Hinata cuando estaban subiendo por una calle se detuvo en seco para ver a una pareja con su bebé en su carrito. Mostraba una cara sin sentimientos, algo todavia mas anormal en ella.

Naruto: "¿Estara pensando que así podria ser su hijo?... No puede ser..."

Pero la fortuna no estaba de su lado, ya que por descuido de la pareja el carrito del bebé, empezo a rodar colina abajo

Señora: ¡Que alguien pare el carrito! ¡Mi bebé!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata se puso en medio de la calle para tratar de detener el carrito.

Naruto: "¡NO ME JODAS!"

Pero mayor fue la sorpresa para ella al ver que Naruto, la abrazo para protejerla y detener al mismo tiempo el carrito con el niño en el. Logro parar el carrito pero para mala fortuna de Naruto, una piedra en el camino hizo que los dos se tropezaran y quedaran tumbados en el suelo. Naruto estaba abajo de Hinata y ella quedo en la misma posision que el (boca arriba), en el momento de levantarse Naruto se toco la frente y estaba sangrando pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata encima de el pero lo que casi lo deja sin habla es que ella estaba con la falda hacia arriba, y lo que realmente lo dejo helado fue la cicatriz que tenia en la parte baja de su abdomen, la misma Ciacatriz que tiene las mujers cuando tienen un parto por cesarea.

Hinata: - ¡Auch! ¡¿Na... Naruto-kun?

Mientras se incorporaban la madre del bebé se acerco para agradecerles, tomo a su niño y se fue de la escena. En cuanto Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto vio que tenia sangre en su rostro.

Hinata: - ¡Sangre...! ¡Naruto-kun te has hecho una herida...!

Naruto: "entonces... ¿todo era verdad? El embarazo, el aborto, el parto... ¿Me esta... tocando?"

Continuara...

Para el proximo capitulo sera "CUANDO SONRIE" l


	3. CUANDO SONRIE

CAPITULO 3  
CUANDO SONRIE

Por la mente de Naruto pasaban demasiadas cosas y no sabia como controlar sus ideas, estaba confundido y eso lo aterraba. Pero por alguna razón se tranquilizaba al ver sus ojos.

Hinata: - Hay que limpiarte esa sangre.

Hinata saco un pañuelo y se disponia a limpiar la cara de Naruto, que ya estaba un poco manchada de su propia sangre, y sin embargo, cuando estaba por tocar a naruto por segunda vez se detuvo, y empezo a temblar de miedo. Naruto se dio cuenta de esta situacion y con la manga de su playera se limpio su sangre.

Naruto: "Posiblemente este es el resultado de continuas violaciones... ¡Maldicion! si pudiera hacer algo por ella... ¿que hago...?"

Mientras tanto cerca de donde ellos estaban, Tsunade iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto con desesperacion.

Tsunade: - ¡Naruto!

Naruto: - ¿Mamá? (solamente le dice mamá cuando ve que ella esta preocupada o la situacion lo amerita. Aunque otro de los motivos es que nadie en su escuela sabe que no es su madre con escepcion de Sakura y Sasuke).

Tsunade: - ¡Nooooo! ¡No me abandones, Naruto!

Naruto: - ¡Sueltame, mamá! "Maldicion, y esto lo tuvo que ver Hinata... ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Tsunade (mirando a Hinata): - ¡¿Has sido tu? ¡¿ Tu le has metido esas ideas en la cabeza? ¡¿Y tus padres?

Naruto: - ¿Ehhhh...? Mamá, no la molestes...

Hinata: - Ah... Um... Vivo sola, y mis padres padres viven en Okinawa.

Naruto: "¿Vive sola? tiene que haber una razon para ello..."

Tsunade: - ¿Vives sola, a tu edad?

Hinata: - Pero un familiar vive cerca, asi que...

Kakashi: - Tsunade, no deberias de molestarte asi con tu hijo, despues de todo el salvo a la chica y un bebé de un pequeño percanse. Yo vi todo lo que paso.

Tsunade: - Un accidente... si es como dices esta bien, ¿pero que haces aqui? y si estavas aqui ¡¿ por que no ayudaste?

Kakashi: - Bueno... lo que pasa... es que vi solo el final, de hecho iba al restaurante para comer algo.

Tsunade: - Si es asi vamos para que comas. "¡Dinero!"

Naruto: "Mira que pronto se a calmado, seguro que solo esta pensando en el dinero de Kakashi-sensei"

Hinata: - Bueno yo me voy.

Naturo: - Espera... "parece que se lastimo el tobillo" te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata: - No, no hace falta...

Naruto: - Pero si se ve que estas lastimada del pie. Ademas ya casi es de noche y no es seguro caminar por aqui...

Hinata: "¿Se preocupa por mi...?"

Naruto: - Vamos no tienes que tener miedo... "¿Sera que me tiene miedo?"

Hinata: - Ehh... no lo tengo... ¿o lo parece?

Naruto: "Estas de broma ¿verdad?" - Ire a tu lado para que no te atropelle otro carrito jajaja... "paresco tonto riendome de esta forma"

Hinata: "¿Podre confiar en él...?" - Esta bien...

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, pero en el camino...

Naruto: - Solo ire un poco detrás de ti, ¿esta bien...? "Es por tu bien"

Hinata: - Ok...

3 minutos despues...

Naruto: - Me hare un poco más para atras... "Solo para estar seguro"

2 minutos despues...

Naruto: - Oye...

Hinata: - ¡Ahhh! (volteo para verlo con cara de terror)

Naruto: "Creo que se espanto" - Uhm... Ya no dire nada mas... "Pero... ¿Cogerá más confianza conmigo si no le hablo durante el camino?"

Mientras Naruto divagaba entre sus pensamientos, empezo a tararear una cancion que le gustaba, este suceso le llamo la atencion a Hinata, lo que provoco que ella le obserbara y sonriera para si misma.

Naruto: "Auqneu solo tenga 16 años... vive en estas condiciones,pero, ¿podria cambiar si conoce al chico que le guste? ¿O siempre va a vivir con miedo a los hombres? Además, ¿Que clase de hombre se quisiera enamorar de ella?"

Aunque Naruto seguia en sus pensamientos, Hinata se detuvo y giro para ver a Naruto.

Hinata: - ¡Esa cancion la conosco! ¡Y realmente me gusta! (le regalo a Naruto una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras le decia esas sencillas palabras).

Naruto: - ¿Eh...? "Eso no me lo esperaba..." - No... ¿No me digas...?

Hinata: - Etto... No queda mucho para llegar a mi casa... gracias por acompañarme.

Naruto: - Si... no hay problema.

Hinata: - Y gracias por ayudar al bebé.

Naruto: - ¿Eh...? "Pero... no era al bebé a quien queria ayudar... era a ti... en fin...¿Espera uhmmm...? ¿Ella me sonrio?" (con este ultimo pensamiento, Naruto se sonrojo un poco).

Cuando llego a su casa, Naruto se metio a bañarse, y durante toda la tarde siguio tarareando la misma cancion que le gustaba a él y a Hinata. Logicamente este hecho no lo paso por alto Tsunade, que aldarse cuenta de que Naruto llego más alegre de lo inusual, no perdio tiempo para decirselo.

Tsunade: - Llevas un rato con la misma canción...

Naruto: - ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?...

Tsunade: - Para ser más precisos desde que llegaste. Escuchame Naruto. Alejate de esa chica.

Naruto: - ¿Que...? ¡¿Y eso por que? "Es posible... ¿Habra visto algo en ella que solo ven las mujeres...? si es eso... ¡Tsunade da miedo!

Tsunade: - Sus padres viven lejos, ¿no? No seria una buena camarera para el restaurante.

Naruto: - ¡VETE A LA CAMA VIEJA!

Una vez en su cuarto

Naruto: - Maldita vieja, ni loco quisiera llevar en mis hombros este restaurante.

cuando estaba por dormirse le llego a la mente '¡Esa cancion la conosco! ¡Y realmente me gusta!'

Naruto: "Si ha podido sonreir así... ¿significa eso que se ha recuperado un poco?"

Se levanto como loco de su cama y empezo a buscar entre sus discos de musica la cancion.

Naruto: - ¡Aqui esta! ¡Esta es la cancion! la pista 6 de este disco.

Empezo a guardar el disco entre cosas para la escuela, luego se acosto de nuevo en su cama para tratar de dormir.

Naruto: "¿Pero que hago? No me habia interesado en ella hasta que escuche su confesión por accidente...hasta oir que la violaron, se quedo embarazada, y aborto y luego dio a luz... si puede, deberia ehcarse un novio... pero... ¿pero quien se prestaria para eso?... ¿Que clase de hombres le gustan?..."

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Naruto llego mas temprano de lo normal y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su salon fue buscar a Hinata, pero a la unica que encontro a esas horas fue a Karin.

Karin: - ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? llegaste muy temprano ¿y esa cara?

Naruto: - No es nada...

Karin: - ¿mmm? no es nada, ¿entonces a quien buscas?

Naruto: - ¿Eh? no, noestoy buscando a nadie. (A espaldas de Naruto ya se encontraba Hinata)

Hinata: - Buenos días, Naruto-kun

Naruto se volteo a verla y le sonrio.

Naruto: - Buenos dias, Hinata-chan "Le dije ¿Hinata-chan?"

Hinata: - ¿Que tal tu cabeza?

Naruto: - E...Esta... Esta... bien... "Paresco idiota tartamudeando"

Hinata: - Me alegro.

Hinata se marcho a su lugar, no sin antes de regalarle una sonrisa a Naruto. esto provoco en Naruto un pequeño punzada en su corazón. Mientras Karin vio la reaccion de Naruto, se giro a ver a Hinata con una cara de odio.

Naruto: "Duele... ¿Por que de repente noto Punzadas en mi corazón?

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo...

CAPITULO 4 'ESA CHICA ESPECIAL' 

Continuara…


	4. ESA CHICA ESPECIAL

CAPITULO 4  
ESA CHICA ESPECIAL

Naruto: "¿Que es lo que me a hecho?, ¿Por que me duele tanto?... Uhmmm... ¡Es verdad el disco! casi se me

olvida darselo" - Ah... Hi... Hinata-chan... (Aunque Naruto intento hablarle solo salio un pequeño susurro de

su boca, pero no paso desapersivido). "¡¿Por que no puedo hablarle?"

Sakura: "Que gracioso se ve Naruto... jajaja... bueno, vamos a hecharle una mano" - Oye, Hinata-san Naruto te

habla...

Hinata se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse asi donde se encontraba Naruto.

Hinata: - ¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?

Naruto: - Eh...ah... no... que... "Maldicion no salen palabras"

Hinata: - Sakura-san dice que me estabas llamando.

Naruto: "Sakuraaa..." - Um... bueno...(le extendio la mano dandole un disco.) - Te lo puedo prestar si quieres.

La cancion que decias que te gustaba es la 5.

Hinata: - Es la 6...

Naruto: - ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Si?

Hinata: - Sip.

Naruto: - ¿Como lo sabes?

Hinata: - Yo tambien lo tengo.

Naruto: "¡Que estupido soy! ¡Claro que tiene el cd!"

Hinata: - Etto...

Naruto: - ¡Wah!

Hinata: - Pero lo deje en casa de mis padres. ¿Me lo podrias prestar? (mientras Hinata sonreia, Naruto se

sonrojaba)

Naruto: - Ah, um... si, cuando quieras me lo devuelves.

Para mala fortuna de Naruto, no contaba con la presencia de Sasuke.

Sasuke: - ¿Que hacen?

Tras decir esta frase, la pobre de Hinata salio corriendo hacia su lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sasuke: - Y a esta, ¿que mosca te pico? Si estaba tan tranquila contigo...

Naruto: - ¿Eh? "¡¿Conmigo...?"

Sasuke: - Y tu no decias que pasabas de ella...

Cuando llego la hora de partir a casa. Hinata noto que el disco que le dio Naruto, tenia una pequeña nota en su

interior que decia '¿No te llevas bien con los hombres?' termino de leer la nota y regreso al salon de clases

esperando ver a Naruto, pero la fortuna no le sonrio, lo unico que encontro fue el portafolio de él. Decidio

hacer una pequeña nota y dejarla dentro del protafolio de Naruto. Despues de eso se marcho a su casa. Caundo

Naruto regreso del Baño tomo sus pertenencias y se disponia a salir cuando...

Sasuke: - Vamos Naruto, que hoy quiero salir temprano del Restaurante...

Naruto: "¿Una nota?... es de Hi... Hinata 'Gracias por el CD. Eres especial, Naruto' aaahhh, ¡¿que quiere

decir con eso?"

Sasuke: - ¿Naruto...?

En el Restaurante, Sasuke se tuvo que retirar por una emergencia familiar y en su lugar lo cubrio Sakura. Esto

no le extraño a Naruto. Pero lo que le preocupaba es que Sakura vio su reaccion con Hinata y que por eso fuera

cuas de las burlas que usualmente le hacias cuando alguien le interezaba.

Naruto realmente era desafortunado por que mientras se concentraba de no parecer extraño ante las miradas de

Sakura, comenzo a tararear la misma cancion que le gustaba a Hinata, y este hecho no lo paso por alto Sakura.

Sakura: - Ultimamente estas muy algre cantnado y tarareando Naruto.

Naruto: - ¿Eh? "¿Estoy alegre?"

Sakura: - Igual que cuando te llevo Jiraya-sama a ese parque de atracciones cuando eras pequeño.

Naruto: "¿Porque estoy feliz? ¿Sera por que Hinata me ha dicho que soy especial? ¿Pero...? ¿Que quiere decir

con especial?, ¿Hinata...?"

Al dia siguiente Naruto intento acercarse a Hinata por todos lo medios, primero en clase de deportes, pero

hinata salio huyendo, por que atras de él venia otro chico, más tarde lo intento de nuevo pero... ella entro al

tocador y decidio retirarse mas no tirar la toalla.

Naruto: "¡Maldicion... como me acerco!" (a espaldas de Naruto, se acerco alguien mas)

Karin: - Habias dicho que pasarias de Hinata. ¿Por que te interesa tanto ahora?

Naruto: - Karin... Cuando he dicho yo que...

Karin: - Te escuche cunado se lo Decias a Sasuke.

- FLASH BACK -

Sasuke: - ¿Esque acaso Hinata, no se te hace hermosa? - (lo decia bastante serio).

Naruto: - No es eso... lo que pasa es que, simplemente no me gustan las que van de inocentes virgenes; y no

solo eso es bastante rara. Dias atras intente tocarle el cabello para ver si se ilucionaba como las demas

chicas. - (poniendo cara de desilucion) - Pero lo unico que logre es que saliera huyendo de mi, como si yo

fuese un fantasma.

Sasuke: - Puede ser que solo la espantaras, pero en realidad lo hace con todo el mundo, no eres el unico.

- END FLASH BACK -

Naruto: - ¿Ah? ¿Lo oiste?

Karin: - Cuando tienes un oido como el mio puedes escuchar lo que sea.

Naruto: - Bueno, aun así no me interesa en realidad. (desviando su mirada)

Karin: - Mirame cuando me hables.

Naruto la miro muy serio y empezo a hacercarse a ella.

Naruto: "Con ella puedo hablar y hasta tocarla. Y las dos son mujeres. (en eso abrazo a Karin) Seguramente las

dos tienen el mismo tacto... Pero... Aun así, por que son tan diferentes..."

Cuando Naruto sintio que le correspondian el abrazo se alejo de ella.

Naruto: - Bueno... me voy a casa. "En que estaba pensando, si ella me hubiera visto... aaahhh..."

Rapidamente se dirigio al salon por sus cosas,por otro lado Karin, estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo que paso

quedando de rodillas en el suelo pero con una cara de felicidad. Mientras Naruto regresaba a su salon alguien

estaba intentando de alcanzarlo.

Naruto: "Mañana intentare hablar con Hinata. probare a la hora del almuerzo o algo se me tiene que ocurrir"

Hinata: - Naruto-kun...

Naruto: "Tranquilamente cuando este sola" (realmente estaba distraido, pero Hinata logro alcanzarlo)

Hinata: - ¡Hey, Naruto-kun! Si que corres... Toma y gracias. (le entrego el CD).

Naruto: - Ah, pero si te dije que cuando quisieras... (se le corto la voz) "Pero si no soy capaz de hablarle

ahora mismo... ¿Eso quiere decir que...? ¿Que yo... ?"

Hinata: - Hasta luego.

Naruto: - "DILO... DILO..." - Oye, ¿Por que dijiste que era especial? "Creo que deberia de ser mas sutil para

la otra..."

Hinata: - Naruto-kun... el otro día en clase, escuche que era la unica chica de la que pasarias.

En la mente de Naruto solo se veia la imagen de una explosion que destrozaba su corazón.

Naruto: - ¿Me... Me oiste?

Hinata: - Si. De hecho... se me da muy mal los hombres pero tu te portas muy bien conmigo. por eso se que no

piensas en mi como mujer. Y por eso tu no me das miedo. (Naruto estaba en shock) Estoy segura de que eres un

buena persona. Y por eso es que eres especial.

Naruto: "¿Esa es la razón?"

En la mente de Naruto se imaginaba el agarrala y arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla, pero el no era así, el

solo hecho de haberlo pensado lo dejo peor de lo que ya estaba.

Naruto: "Quizas deberia hacer la primera estupidez que me pase por la cabeza, pero... seguro que lloraria... la

asustaria... y posiblemente me odiaria... entonces no tendria nada que perder o ¿si?..."

Hinata: - ¿Naruto-kun...?

Naruto (susurrando): - Hinata lo se todo...tu secreto... (pero Hinata no alcanzo a esucharlo)

Hinata: - Ah, y otra cosa. Para mi eres muy importante, eres mi mejor y unico amigo. salvamos juntos a aquel

bebé, y nos gusta la misma canción.

Naruto estaba destrozado por dentro, y lo obligo a ponerce de cunclillas sosteniendose su cabeza como si le

doliera.

Naruto: "Estoy contento... pero tambien muy triste. Esto me duele mucho."

Hinata: - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: "Que me salven... de sus palabras. de ser así."

Mientras en el salone de clases, Karin entro muy sonriente y dando pequeños saltos de alegria.

Karin: - Ah, hola Sakura , ¿sabes donde esta Naruto-kun?

Sakura: - No, y si lo supiera no te lo diria, para que lo dejes en paz.

Karin: - Pero si somos Novios...

Sakura: - ¡EH!

Con Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto se sento en las escaleras y Hinata se sento a su lado.

Naruto: "Violacion... Embarazo... Aborto... Parto... Esta chica que tengo a mi lado, siempre me muestra una

sonrisa intentando disimular sus heridas..." - Lo siento...

Hinata: - ¿Eh? ¿Por que?

Naruto: "No puedo acercarme mas a ella... es como una virgen... ¡¿Por que...? ¿Por que...? ¿Por que a

mi...?

Continuara...

Proxmimo capitulo  
CAPITULO 5 'QUIERELA'

se que esto es muy rapido pero no mas se me viene la inspiracion y no puedo evitarlo asi que les dejo el capitulo 4 disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews porfavor XDDDD


	5. QUIERELA

CAPITULO 5  
QUIERELA

Al dia siguiente, mientras Naruto caminaba a su casa.

Naruto: "La gente dice cosas como 'Cuando te enamoras, ves el mundo de color de rosas' ¡Eso es una mentira como un templo!" (En la mente de Naruto vino el recuerdo de cuando Hinata se confeso en la Iglesia) "Escuche sin querer el secreto de Hinata... Su profesor la violo... la dejo embarazada... luego aborto... volvio a quedarse embarazada y tuvo un hijo que nunca conocio. ¿Por que tuvo que ser ella?"

Cuando llego a su salon se sento en su lugar y observo cuando llegaba Hinata y de como asu manera esquibaba a todos los hombres del salon.

Naruto: "¿Por que me he enamorado de una chica así?"

En esos momentos paso Sasuke cerca de Hinata, tropezando con otro de sus compañeros, lo que provoco que hinata se espantara, por que qeudo acorralada en su lugar. Al ver esto Naruto se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo al lugar de Hinata para apartar a los involucrados.

Naruto: - ¡Quitencen de aqui, que no ven que estorban el paso!

Sasuke: - Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor ¿verdad?

Naruto: - ¡Y a ti que te importa! solo marchense del lugar...

Sasuke: "Por lo que veo es cierto lo que me dijo Sakura"

Todos fueron a sus lugares, mientras Naruto se volvio a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

Naruto: "¿Que puedo hacer...? si un hombre trata de acercarse demasiado con ella, volvera a abrir su herida. Por mucho que me guste... no me voy a acercar a ella... por su bien... (sin embargo).

Hinata: - Buenos dias Naruto-kun

Naruto: - ¡¿Ah? Buu... buenos dias...

Hinata: - Oye, escuche que los menus de tu restaurante tienen fama de estar buenisimos.

Naruto: - ¿De... De verdad?

Hinata: - Un dia que otro me pasare a comer por ahi ¿Vale?

Naruto: - ¿Eh? vale...

Mientras Naruto seguia deambulando por la novena nube, Sasuke y Sakura se divertian viendolo por las reacciones que este tenia ante Hinata, pero tambien les causaba curiosidad de saber por que Hinata no reaccionaba de las misma forma con Naruto que con los demas chicos.

Naruto: "En verdad le dan miedo los hombres. pero conmigo esta traquila. lo que quiere decir...que es mi amor prohibido" (con este ultimo pensamiento, su estado de animo decayo)

En esos momentos se dirigio Sakura, para hablar con Naruto, por el tema de cierta chica.

Sakura: - Buenos dias Naruto.

Naruto: - Buenos dias (Sakura se le quedo mirando fijamente) ¿Que paso, que quieres?

Sakura: - No sabia que ibas en serio con esa chica...

Naruto: - ¡No... no es que quisiese ir en serio ni nada...!

Sakura: - O sea ¿que es verdad?

Naruto: "Mierda"

Sakura: - Para que lo sepas, a esa chica la han herido, y no va a ser sincera contigo. Más vale que te prepares antes de pensar en salir con ella. (cuando Sakura termino de hablar y se fue a su lugar)

Naruto: - ¡¿Que la han herido? ¡¿que me prepare? ¡¿Que quiere decir todo eso? ¡Sakuraaaa!

Karin: - Buenos dias Naruto-kun (llego interrumpiendo)

Naruto: "¿Como puede saber Sakura eso?"

Karin: - Eh, ¿que haces depues de clases?

Naruto: "¿Habra mas cosas de su pasado que no se?"

Karin: - Ahh... te he hecho el almuerzo. (Naruto la ignoro completamente)

Naruto: "No creo que hablara sobre algo así con una simple compañera del instituto".

En la hora del almuerzo...

Ino: - Hinata-san vamos a almorzar al patio.

Hinata: - Ok, vamos.

Naruto salio del salon para ir a comprar algo para comer.

Karin se dirigio hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

Karin: - ¿Eh? Sakura ¿sabes donde esta Naruto-kun?

Sakura: - Nop.

Sasuke: - Por lo que veo le has hecho su comida.

Karin: - Para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que darle karaage casero (comida tradicional en japon)

Sasuke: - Estoy bastante seguro que el Karaage casero es el plato mas famoso de su tienda, y lo prepara Naruto. (Sasuke disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la pobre de Karin).

Karin: - ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Mientras en el patio cerca del salon un grupo de chicas junto a Hinata e Ino presumian de sus almuerzos hasta que le toco a Hinata enseñar el suyo.

Ino: - Uah, que buena pinta el tuyo, Hinata-san

Hinata: - Pero no me ha salido muy bien.

Por otro lado Naruto que se encontraba en el piso de arriba por los pasillos, se detuvo cerca de una ventana para ver a cierto grupo de chicas que almorzaban.

Naruto: - Bien. Bien. En un circulo de amigas puede comer sin preocuparse de nada más.

En el grupo de chicas...

Ino: - ¡Mira, que buena pinta tiene esa albondiga! (con ese comentario a la pobre de Hinata se le cayo la supuesta albondiga)

Hinata: - Ah, se cayo.

Con Naruto...

Naruto: "Uah, que mala es con los palillos (mientras hinata se atragantaba un poco) Ah, que se atraganta ¿pero que hace...?

Realmente Naruto estaba felismente observando a Hinata, era algo comico; por otro lado Hinata tamnbien se encontraba feliz y eso lo reflejaba en su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, el rostro de naruto cambio a frustracion.

Naruto: - Ahh... quiero estar más cerca de ella. ¿mmm? ¿Y ese chico de donde salio?

Salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Hinata, mientras el grupo de chicas dejo sola a Hinata con el chico, al parecer el se le queria declarar a ella.

Chico: - Bueno... que si... que si querias comer conmigo... ¿Hinata-san? ¿me escuchas?

La pobre de Hinata estaba totalmente aterrada y no se podia mover, instintivamente cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero algo la hizo reaccionar...

Naruto: - ¡Hinata-chan...!

Al escuchar la voz de Naruto se levanto de donde estaba y corrio hacia él.

Hinata: - ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: "¿Eh?"

Hinata: - Lle... llevame a la enfermeria.

Naruto: - De... deacuerdo. (los dos comenzaron a caminar, y todo el mundo vio como iban abrazados)

Una vez que llegaron a la enfermeria, Hinata se dirigio a la cama...

Naruto (viendo a todos lados): - ¿Eh? ¿no esta la doctora? (volteo a ver a Hinata que ya estaba recostada en la cama) ¿estas bien?

Hinata: - Si, solo me voy a recostar un rato.

Naruto: - Ah, bueno, pues yo me voy retirando.

Hinata: - ¿Por que?

Naruto: - ¿Eh? ¿como que por que? si te vas a...

Hinata: - Quedate... ¿y si ese chico vuelve?

Naruto: - Esta bien, me quedo... tu descanza..

Con esto ultimo Hinata se quedo profundamente dormida.

Naruto: "Definitivamente le dan miedo los hombres... puede que nos hayamos hecho bastante amigos, pero... a que viene tanta confianza... seguro que si la toco... se lleva otro susto..."

Sin ser dueño de sus propias acciones, Naruto poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Hinata. esto hizo que ella despertara. Pero no se asusto.

Hinata: - ¿Que...? "Naruto-kun..." (se puedo algo sonrojada)

Naruto: - Ah... "Antes no me dejaba tocarle..." ¿no te doy miedo?

Hinata: - No, porque... porque tu eres...

Para mala suerte de Naruto, en ese preciso momento entro de la nada Karin sumamente enojada.

Karin: - ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS? ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR SOLA A TU NOVIA!

Naruto: - ¡EH! ¿Que novia?

Karin: - ¡Pues claro! ¡Ya corre el rumor que tu y yo ya somos pareja! De hecho Sakura-san tambien deberia de saberlo si se lo comente ayer. ¡No intentes nada con Naruto-kun por que esta coladito por mi! (dirigiendose hacia Hinata)

Naruto: - ¡¿Pero que me cuentas?

Hinata: - Si, ya me habia enterado. (Naruto se puso muy palido con eel comentario de Hinata)

Naruto: - No... no me digas que lo que me ibas a decir antes era...

Hinata: - ... Poque tu eres el novio de Karin-san. (mientras decia esto le sonrio tiernamente a Naruto. pero el estaba petrificado)

Naruto: "¡DEFINITIBAMENTE ES MI AMOR PROHIBIDO!

Karin: - ¡Ahora ven a probar mi Karaage! (lo tomo del brazo jalandolo para afuera de la enfermeria)

Naruto: - ¡¿Eh?

Con Hinata...

Hinata: "Algun día... ¿Algun dìa podre tener un novio así?"

Las lagrimas de Hinata empezaron a caer de su rostro amargamente.

Hinata: - ¿Por que tuve que ser yo...?

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo

CAPITULO 6 'ESA CHICA DISTANTE' 


	6. ESA CHICA DISTANTE

CAPITULO 6  
ESA CHICA DISTANTE

Al dia siguiente en la casa de Hinata, sonaba el despertador para anunciar un nuevo dia, todo parecia normal

para ella, se levanto, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y cepillo los dientes, lo malo ocurrio cuando se miro al

espejo y recordo parte de su pasado

FLASH BACK

Hiashi: - Hinata te presento a Nagashima-san, tu nuevo profesor de musica.

Nagashima: - Encantado Hinata-chan. Espero que nos llevemos bien Hinata-chan.

Hiashi: - Hinata...

END FLASH BACK

Al terminar de recordar, se sintio mareada y no aguanto más por lo que vomito.

Hinata: "Tranquila..."

Durante el camino al instituto Hinata seguia en sus pensamientos.

Hinata: "En el instituto no hay gente como él. Nadie me mira. Ni se preocupan por mi. Aunque haya gente cuya

voz o apariencia se le parezca. No deberia haber ningun chico aqui que tenga interes en mi. O al

menos...(dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba Naruto tratando de escapar de Karin) ... estoy segura de que solo

Naruto-kun..."

Se fue acercando hacia la pareja para saludarlos.

Naruto: - Karin, ¿Por que haces esto?

Karin: - La gente ya nos ve oficialmente como pareja.

Hinata: -¡Buenos dias Naruto-kun. (ignoro totalmente a Karin)

Naruto: - Ah... Buenos dias. (reaccion de susto) "Ugh... Ayudenme..."

Karin tomo el brazo de naruto y lo abrazo, ya que sintio que Hinata era capaz de quitarselo.

Hinata: - Que bien se llevan. Me dan un poco de envidia.

Naruto: "Realmente se ve hermosa el dia de hoy."

Karin: - Vamos, Naruto-kun (intentaba alejarlo de Hinata)

Ante este pequeño hecho Hinata se rio de la situacion de Naruto, mientras el la observaba

Naruto: "No tienes sentimientos Hinata-chan... Pero si que ha venido corriendo con la sonrisa en la cara. Puede

que no le interese en el amor, pero seguramente doy el unico hombre del que no tiene miedo. y aunque paresca

distante... puede que sea el mas cercano que este con ella"

Karin: - Eh, Naruto-kun, hoy de comer toca sandwich.

Naruto: - Vale...

Karin: "No me voy a dejar ganar por nadie"

Apenas iban por los pasillo, Naruto intento escapar. Y como vio los baños vio su oportunidad.

Naruto: - Tengo que ir al baño. Te veo luego.

Pero dentro del baño alguien lo esperaba para burlarse de él.

Sasuke: - Así que te has hecho novio de Karin.

Naruto: - Mas bien es ella la que me ha hecho su novio.

Caundo llego la hora del almuerzo Sakura sorprendio a Naruto con sus comentarios.

Sakura: - Ella ya se ha resignado.

Naruto: - ¡¿Eh?

Y así como aparecio Sakura se fue con Sasuke.

Naruto: "Ya no se lo que es cada cosa... Eso es.

Pero por mas que Naruto tratara de alejarse de Karin ella lo segui o lo encontraba. mientras los dos iban por

el pasillo Naruto se le queo observando a Hinata, que estaba platicando con Ino.

Naruto: "No es a Karin a quien hicieron tanto daño, ni es ella la que no puede tocar a los hombres. Eso es. Más

que estar herida es como si... es como si... Hinata, estuviera rota..."

Mientras sus pensamientos volaban, Hinata volteo hacia donde estaba Naruto y Karin, y al ver el rostro de

naruto con señas de preocupacion, le sonrio, para que el levantara su animo. Naruto al ver la sonrisa de hinata

se sonrojo y se volteo como apenado, por el movimiento que el hizo, Karin volteo hacia donde estaba mirando

Naruto y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata. Y aunque Hinata quedo extrañada por la reaccion de Naruto, a Karin la

carcomian los celos que le provocaba el solo de verla.

Ya en la salida de clases Karin seguia buscando a Naruto que se le habia vuelto a escapar, pero no lo

encontraba por mas que busaca, poco despues encontro a Sakura y Sasuke, así que fue a preguntarles si habian

visto a Naruto.

Karin: - Eh, Sakura, ¿Sabes donde se ha metido Naruto-kun?

Sakura: - Como esposible que no lo encuentres, si te las has pasado todo el día con él.

Karin: - ¡Solo te he preguntado que donde estaba!

Sasuke: - Seguramente ya se a ido a casa. Tendra que ayudar a su madre en el restaurante, supongo.

Karin: - Ah... Si. (con lo que le dijo Sasuke se retiro a su casa)

Una vez solo Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura: - Por que le has mentido, si sabes que Naruto estaba en el baño escondido.

Sasuke: - Creeme que el verlo sufrir todo el día de hoy ya perdio el chiste, solo le di un poco de tiempo, el

pobre lo necesita.

Sakura: - Hoy vas a ir al Restaurante.

Sasuke: - No lo se, (mientras abrazaba a Sakura) puede que no vaya hoy si tu me lo pides.

Por otro lado en el Baño de los Hombres. Naruto salio de su escondite para ir por sus pertenencias al salon de

clases.

Naruto: "Ojala y ya no este Karin y se ahiga ido a casa ya. Pero con ella a mi lado, Hinata puede estar

tranquila, y me puedo acercar a ella pero... ¿Realmente voy a conseguir algun progreso así? ¿Que es lo que

quiero hacer...?"

En el momento en que abrio la puerta del salon se topo con Hinata quedando frente a frente.

Naruto y Hinata: - Ah.

Naruto: - ¿Eh? ¿que haces aqui todavia?

Hinata: - Estaba haciendo las tareas de mañana. Pero ya acabe. (se le quedo observando, como buscando algo)

Naruto: - ¿Que pasa?

Hinata: - ¿Estas solo? ¿Donde te has dejado a Karin-san?

Naruto: - ¡No me mezcles con esa tipa! Ella y yo no estamos...

Hinata: - ¿Sus sentimientos no son mutuos?

Naruto: - ¿Mu...? "De que esta hablando"

Hinata: - ¿Que?

Naruto: - ¿?

Hinata: - ¿Se sigue usando esa palabra en el manga Shoujo? (en eso Naruto se empezo a reir) ¡No seas así...

Pero la rias de Naruto era muy relajante para ella, y tambien empezo a reir con él.

Naruto: - La... La chica que a mi me gusta nunca podria...O sea... "¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?"

Hinata: - ¿No te gusta Karin-san, pero sigues con ella?

Naruto: - Es que... ¡No se como me he metido en este problema!

Hinata: - Pobre Karin-san... ¿Y no hay manera de que te pueda gustar Karin-san?

Naruto: - No... yo.

Hinata: - La verdad es que se les ve muy bien juntos.

Naruto: "¡YA BASTA! ¡No aguanto más! ¡me esta haciendo daño! ¡Me rindo! ¡TU GANAS! ¡Tengo que dejar de aguantar

y olvidarme de ella!

Naruto se dio la vuelta con la intencion de irse pero...

Naruto: - ¡Bueno me voy a casa!

Hinata: - ¡Espera, vamos juntos!

Naruto: - Te espero abajo.

Mientras naruto la esperaba...

Naruto: "¿Que ago esperando aqui? ¡¿Estoy tonto? Aunque vayamos los dos, estamos tan distantes que es como si

no fueramos juntos" (En eso iba llegando Hinata.)

Hinata: - Lamento la espera.

Pero en los ultimos escalones, ella tropezo cayendo haci donde se encontraba Naruto, mientras el buscaba la

manera de amortiguar el golpe y protejerla. Gracias a la reaccion rapida de Naruto no paso a mayores, sin

embargo...

Naruto: "Mo me digas que... (se le quedo viendo a Hinata fijamente, mientras veia como ella se rozaba sus

labios con los dedos) ¿Nos hemos rozado los labios?"

Continuara...

Para la proxima entrega seran dos capitulos

CAPITULO 7 'ESA CHICA CERCANA' Y CAPITULO 8 'SU MARCA' 


	7. ESA CHICA CERCANA

CAPITULO 7  
ESA CHICA CERCANA

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando la reaccion del otro, pero como ninguno de los reaccionaba, fue la propia Hinata quien decidio hablar.

Hinata: - Nuestros labios se...

Naruto: - ¡Q-Que va, te lo habras imaginado! "Si le digo que fue asi, no se que reaccion tendra, ella le teme a los hombres y lo mas seguro es que no me vuelva a dirijir la palabra". (tan concentrado estaba Naruto esperando la reaccion de Hinata que no se dio cuenta que tenia algo de sangre en los labios)

Hinata: - ¡Oh, no! ¡Te he cortado con el diente!

Con eso ultimo que menciono Hinata, Naruto se sonrojo a mas no poder y como un cobarde salio corriendo del lugar, para dirigirse a los lavabos que estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

Se empezo a enjuagar los labios y recordo que dejo a Hinata sola, regreso para ir por ella , pero su suerte fue fatal, por que cuando llego ella ya no estaba, se habia ido.

Como ya no tenia nada que hacer regreso a su casa, mientras aclaraba sus ideas.

Naruto: "No... no me lo creo... (empezo a tocarse los labios con la llema de los dedos) no ha sido una ilusion... no cabe duda, los labios de Hinata han rozado los mios... ¡SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! Seguramente debe de estar muy enojada conmigo... (recordo la escena del pequeño accidente) Haberme rozado los labios con el miedo que le dan los hombres... (se le vino a la cabeza el comentario que dijo Hinata 'Para mi eres muy importante, eres mi mejor y unico amigo.') ¡No voy a poder volver a mirarla a los ojos...!"

Ya en la noche cuando estaba terminando de cenar con Tsunade, ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba actuando muy raro, bueno más de lo normal.

Tsunade: - ¿Eh? Que niño tan malo. Mira que has dejado la mayoria de tu cena.

Naruto: - No tengo mucha hambre.

Tsunade: - Tienes un corte en el labio. ¿Te has pegado con algo? (la reaccion de Naruto no se hizo esperar, y se empezo a sonrojar)

Naruto: - ¡Ah!

Tsunade: - ¿Te has peleado? Si es eso, quiere decir que... ¿Has perdido?

Naruto: - ¡No es eso! (marchandose a su habitacion)

Tsunade: - Dos no pelean si uno no quiere, así que mejor es que te disculpes.

Ya en la su habitación...

Naruto: "Si, tengo que disculparme. Puede que no me quiera escuchar, o que llore y me pegue... no, de ninguna manera me tocaria... seguro que mañana cuando me vea lo primero que me pone es una cara de odio." - ¡AAAH! ¡Que alguien me quite esta imaginación!

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Naruto: "Tengo que pedirle disculpas."

Y como si el mismo cielo lo escuchara, Naruto se encontro con Hinata en la entrada de su salon, pero en lugar de dirijirle la palabra salio huyendo del lugar para dirigirse al baño, mientras Hinata veia que estaba actuando algo raro. Por otro lado, Naruto estuvo en el baño durante la primer hora, pero fue alcanzado por Sasuke que por ordenes de Sakura tuvo que ir a ver que le pasaba al amigo de los dos.

Sasuke: - ¿Naruto, estas por aqui?

Naruto: - ¿Que quieres?

Sasuke: - Solo vine a ver como seguias.

Naruto: - Estoy bien.

Sasuke: - Eso no parecia hace rato, cuando te topaste con Hinata-san.

Naruto: - Es...Estas equivocado...

Sasuke: - Bueno, yo solo venia a ver como estabas, pero como veo que estas bien me retiro.

Naruto: - Gracias, Sasuke.

Sasuke: - Para eso estan los amigos, Ah, y por cierto, ten mas valor para la proxima.

Naruto: - ¡Sasukeeeee! "¡La proxima vez que la vea le pedire perdon!".

Naruto estaba saliendo del baño, pero su sorpresa fue que Hinata estaba esperandolo, y como buen cobarde salio nuevamente corriendo tratando de escapar de ella.

Hinata: - Naruto-kun... "¡Esta vez no se me escapa!" (y empezo a perseguir a naruto) - Ahi estas... ¡Naruto-kun!

Pero cuando volteo la persona a la que le grito, no era Naruto, en eso paso cerca de ahi Sasuke y le señalo fuera de una de las ventanas, ahi estaba Naruto.

Naruto: - Ssh... Sasuke.

Hinata: - Así que ahi estabas... (se lanzo para atraparlo pero Naruto era muy rapido) ¡Espera Naruto-kun! "Te atrape" - Te ten...go.

Pero lo unico que logro atrapar fue la chamarra que traia Naruto, mientras el lograba escapar otra vez.

Hinata: - Vaya se logro escapar... (aunque la escena de Hinata y Naruto, parecia divertida ante los ojos de los demas, para una persona no era así)

Karin: - Oye.

Hinata volteo a ver quien le hablaba, solo para encontrarse con Karin. Las dos se dirigieron al baño de mujeres para que pudieran platicar sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

Karin (muy exaltada): - ¡¿Se puede saber que haces persiguiendo a mi novio?

Hinata: - No es eso... solo queria pedirle perdon por una cosa. (empezo a abrazar la chamarra de Naruto, temiendo que ella se la fuera a quitar).

Karin: - ¡Bien! ¡Ya se lo dire yo, así que mantente alejada de él! (con esas palabras la cara de Hinata cambio a un poco de molestia) - ¿Que?

Hinata: - Creo que estas cosas se tienen que decir cara a cara. De lo contrario no tiene sentido...

Esto solo hizo que Karin explotara en coraje, y se disponia cobrarselas a Hinata, quien se preparaba para resivir la bofetada pero, en esos momentos se abrio la puerta de uno de los servicios y la que salio de ahi era Sakura.

Sakura: - ¡Hinata tiene toda la razón! No se puede decir un 'perdon' o un 'gracias' de corazón si lo hace otra persona. ¡Vamos Hinata-san! (tomo a Hinata y se marcharon de ahi)

Karin: "Maldita Hinata"

En el patio trasero...

Naruto: "¿Que estoy haciendo?" (mientras Naruto se recuperaba de lo sucedido, alguien se acercaba donde el estaba)

Sakura: - ¡Hola!

Naruto: - ¡AH! Sakura no me espantes así.

Sakura: - Perdon.

Naruto: - Por cierto ¿Que quieres?

Sakura: - No soy yo la que viene a verte... Sino Hinata-san.

Naruto quedo paralizado cuando vio a Hinata, pero en lugar de huir como lo habia hecho hasta ahora fue otra la reacción.

Hinata: - Tu chaqueta... (pero en eso Naruto se arrodillo enfrente de Hinata)

Naruto: - ¡Lo siento! (tanto Hinata como Sakura, se quedaron sorprendidas por la reaccion de Naruto) ¡Lo siento mucho!

Hinata: - ¿Por que te disculpas? soy yo la que te hizo daño.

Sakura: - ¡¿Que es lo que han heho los dos?

Hinata: - Me tropece en las escaleras y choque con Naruto-kun.

Naruto: "¡¿So...solo eso?... Pero en realidad... cuando chocamos, nos dimos con la boca"

Hinata: - No recuerdo por que, pero me dolia mucho un diente. (Naruto quedo decepcionado con ese comentario).

Sakura: - ¡Menos mal que no se te ha partido!

En eso se agacho Hinata para quedar al nivel de Naruto.

Hinata: - Deveras que lo siento.

Naruto: - Tranquila no me ha pasado nada. (por la verguenza que sentia, desvio su mirada para otro lado)

Hinata: - ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: - ¿Que?

Hinata: - ¿Por que no me miras? ¿Estas enfadado?

Naruto: - No, por ninguna razón en concreto.

Debido a que Naruto seguia sin reaccion, Hinata dirigio sus manos al rostro de Naruto, se poso en las mejillas de él e hizo que la viera a los ojos, Hinata desvio su mirada a los labios de Naruto y empezo a verlo detalladamente. Naruto estaba nervioso y se empaçezaba a sonrojar.

Hinata: - Pues si que tienes un corte...

Naruto: - N...No estoy enfadado. Así que... sueltame... "Si no me suelta podria hacer una locura" por favor... (Hinata accedioy lo solto) ¡Bueno, gracias por la checada y la chamarra. (con esto ultmio se retiro del lugar Naruto dejando a Sakura y a Hinata)

Sakura: - ¿Tiene un corte en el labio?

Hinata: - Si

Sakura: "Entonces quiere decir que..."

Hinata: "Nunca he conocido a un hombre como él. Opresivos, dominantes, egoistas y mentirosos. Esos son los tipos de hombres que he conocido".

Sakura: - ¿Nos vamos juntas a casa?

Hinata: - Si. "Se asusto y hecho a temblar cunado lo toque, hasta las orejas las tenia calientitas. Naruto-kun es... único"

Sakura: - ¿Te gustaria pasar por mi casa?

Cuando fueron a las gabetas donde guardan sus zapatos en la escuela, Hinata se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, ya que cuando abrio su gabeta encontro sus zapatos con cortes hechos por tijeras. 


	8. SU MARCA

CAPITULO 8  
SU MARCA

Naruto: "No me fastidies. Se supone que te dan miedo los hombres... ¿Como puedes tocarme así? (recordo lo que habia sucedido, de como Hinata lo obligo a que la viera a los ojos) ¿No significa nada para ti que me hayas mordido el labio? ¿No lo consideras un beso? (en eso, se toco la herida de su labio) Esta herida es prueba de ello. La marca de sus labios... ¡Por eso quiero que se cure...! ¿Pero es eso lo que quiero...?"

Naruto iba totalmente desconcertado por lo que habia pasado. Mientras tanto con Sakura y Hinata.

Sakura: - Lo de tus Zapatos, seguramente ha sido Karin, ¿No?

Hinata: - ¿Eh?

Sakura: - A lo mejor sabe que Naruto y tu se besaron.

Hinata: - ¿De que hablas?

Sakura: - ¿Eh?... Pues mira, le cortaste con tu diente, así que has tenido que rozarle con los labios. ¿Eso no es un beso?

Hinata: - ¡No! (comenzo a ponerse seria) No fue tan horrible como los besos de verdad.

Sakura: - Así que... ¡No era la primera vez! ¿Con quien fue? ¿Como era?

En esos momentos la expresion de Hinata se trasformo en terror, sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo lo reflejaba de una manera que ni ella misma podia soportar, empezo a tambalearze hasta caer de rodillas. Sakura se empezo a preocupar un poco, pero antes de que pudiera actuar. La misma Hinata se puso de pie aunque seguia un poco perturbada.

Sakura: - ¿Es... Estas bien?

Hinata: - Si...

Sakura: - Por lo que ha pasado con Naruto, deberias de alejarte de el, lo digo por Karin, no me mal interpretes, pero las mujeres enamoradas son muy peligrosas.

Hinata: - No tengo miedo. "¡No tengo miedo de alguien que no es un hombre!"

Mientras tanto en el baño donde se habia quedado Karin, empezo por cojer unas tijeras de su portafolio y en su rostro se empezo a dibujar una cara que era similar a la de un demonio. Pero cerca de ahi habia dos compañeras de ella, que cuando la vieron de espaldas trataron de llamar su atencion.

Amiga 1: - ¿Eh? Ah, es Karin.

Amiga 2: - ¿Que pasa?

Amiga 1: - ¿Estas...?

Cuando Karin volteo para verlas a la cara, ella estaba llorando amargamente.

Amiga 2: - ¿Estas llorando?

Karin: - Es que Naruto-san... me ha...

Ya mas tarde en el Restaurante de Tsunade...

Sakura: - Sasuke date prisa, por favor...

Sasuke: - Solo me falta levantar unas cosas y es todo.

sakura: - ¿Estas aqui, Naruto?

Naruto: - ¡Claro que si, pero solo lo vez a él (señalando a Sasuke).

Sakura: - Bueno te he traido unos quesos que temanda mi mamá.

Naruto: - Ps, si les queda nada para que caduquen.

Sakura: - Por cierto, ya te habia dicho hace poco como era Karin ¿o no?

Naruto: - Que quieres decir...

Sakura: - Que ella a tus espaldas es una psicopata.

Naruto: - ¿?

Sakura: - ¡realmente eres un idiota! ¡Vamonos Sasuke!

Sasuke: - Grandioso ahora tengo que pagar por los platos rotos.

Naruto: - ¡Oye Sakura! Espera...

Sakura: - ¡El resto lo averiguas tu solo!

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Naruto se dirigia a su salon, pero alguien lo alcanzo.

Hinata: - ¡Buenos dìas, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: - Bue... Buenos dìas... "Que animada"

Hinata: - Se bueno con Karin-san ¿Si?

Naruto: - E... ¿Eh?

Y así como aparecio se fue dejando a Naruto muy pensativo.

Naruto: "una relación decente con una chica decente... Con solo eso me sentiria genial..."

Hinata llego al salon y se sento en su lugar, lo más extraño fue que Naruto nunca llego al salon de clases, solo fue al patio trasero. Mientras Hinata estaba entretenida acomodando sus cosas, cuando dos de sus compañeras se le acercaron para pedirle un favor. (son las mismas que encontraron aKarin en el baño)

Amiga 1: - Hinata-san, prestame tu lapiz.

Amiga 2: - Y ami ¿me prestas tus apuntes?

Hinata: - Si, claro.

Amiga 1: - Gracias.

Poco despues le devolvieron las cosas a Hinata, pero algo habia cambiado...

Amiga 2: - Toma, tus cosas. (le habian destrozado su libreta y los Lapices que les habia prestado)

Hinata: - Pero... (empezaron a burlarse de ella)

Amiga 1: - ¿Te crees que puedes insinuarte al al novio de otra persona? (mientras esto sucedia, Karin se puso atras de sus amigas).

Amiga 2: - ¿No te conformas con tener a los chicos comiendo de la palma de tu mano? (realmente era muy popular Hinata, entre los chicos).

En eso se escucho una voz al lado de Hinata.

Sakura: - ¡Oigan ustedes que traan de...

Hinata: - Tranquila, Sakura-san. Estas cosas no me molestan en absoluto.

Este hecho sorprendio a todas las presentes, por que era la primera vez que veian actuar así a Hinata. Se levanto de su lugar y empezo a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Karin.

Hinata: "Esto no basta para hacerme llorar"

Karin: - ¡¿Que quieres?

Hinata: - Ya le pedi disculpas a Naruto-kun. Solo eso.

Y lo que nadie se esperaba, fue que la misma Hinata, le regalara una sonrisa muy sincera a Karin. Esto hizo que Karin explotara del coraje y solo opto por salir del salon hechando lumbres. En esos momentos iba entrando Ino.

Ino: - Karin ¿A donde vas si ya van a empezar las clases?

Karin: - Eso no importa.

Ino: - Si buscas a Naruto, se donde esta.

Con Naruto...

Naruto: "Quizas deberia sacarme una foto antes de que se cure el labio... ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡Solo fue un beso indirecto con una amiga! Pero... solo fue... una amiga... y si fuera algo más..." (en esos momentos fue interrumpido por alguien más)

Karin: - ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Te encontre! (cuando finalmente estaba de frente a Naruto se dio cuenta del corte que tenia en el labio) ¿Mmm? ¿Que te ha pasado en la boca?

Naruto: - No es nada. "Por que tenia que venir aqui"

karin: - Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Que te parece si salimos en plan de una cita? (Naruto cambio su expreciòn a una mas seria).

Naruto: - Karin... deberias olvidarte de mí de una vez por todas.

Karin (en sohck): - ¿Que... dices...? ¿Entonces por que me abrasaste ese día?

Naruto: - ¿Que, que hice? Si es por el abrazo solo fue de amistad, no era para algo mas. Así que... lo siento... Pero ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Así que deberias de olvidarte de mi. Lo siento mucho.

Karin: - Mirame. ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS! Si no me rindo ahora, me acabare arrepintiendo, ¿Verdad? (así como si un volcan fuera hacer una erupciòn, Karin se marcho del lugar dejando solo a Naruto nuevamente),

Naruto: "Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que me esperaba. A pesar del Hecho de que le hicieron daño en el pasado".

Todo parecia marchar bastante bien en el transcurso del día, no hubo mas incidentes o problemas. Al termino de clases, todos empezaron a retirarse a su casa. Cuando Naruto volteo y vio que Hinata ya no estaba se relajo un poco, pero en eso vinieron a su mente las palabras que ayer le habia dicho Sakura 'Que ella a tus espaldas es una psicopata'. Tras recordar esto volteo al lugar donde deveria de estar Karin, pero no estaba. Salio como un loco del salón, tratando de encontrarla.

Naruto: "¿A donde a ido? ¡Maldiciòn esto no me gusta! tengo un mal presentimiento..." (en esos momentos paso cerca de Sasuke)

Sasuke: - Si buscas a Karin, iba a la biblioteca, y por lo que se vei,a es que estaba buscando a Hinata.

Naruto: - Gracias Sasuke, te devo una comida.

Mientras Naruto corria hacia la biblioteca, Karin se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba Hinata, traia un cara de odio como si estuviera poseida, lo peor de todo es que iba sosteniendo en la mano unas tijeras. cuando finalmente alcanzo a Hinata por la espalda de ella. levanto la mano con las tijeras, dispuesta a todo encontra de Hinata.

Continuara...

bueno puse bastantes porque esta semana estare ocupado asi disfruten y dejen sus reviews

CAPITULO 9 'POR ELLA'


	9. POR ELLA

CAPITULO 9  
POR ELLA

FLASH BACK

Karin: "Naruto-kun me ha gustado siempre. Pero nunca se ha fijado en mí... (recuerdo de cuando le empezo a

hablar a Naruto) Sea como sea, tengo que ponerme guapa, tengo que destacar entre las demas. (cambio de

apariencia para llamar la atencion de Naruto) ¡Mirame! ¡Enterate de que existo. ¡Esto es todo lo que

quiero!" (antes de que Naruto se empezara a interezar en Hinata, la atención era hacia ella)

Karin (dias antes del cambio de Naruto): - Naruto-kun vamos al Karaoke.

Naruto: - Claro, Karin-san

Karin: - Solo llamame Karin. "Te quiero, Me gustas. Seguro que mis sentimientos le han llegado aunque sea un

poco".

END FLASH BACK

Mientras Karin se dirigia hacia donde estaba Hinata, varios pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza, dejenadola en

desesperaciòn e ira.

Karin: "Hinata-san. Todo es por tu culpa. Si no hubieses aparecido en nuestras vidas, si él no su hubiese

fijado en tí. ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!".

Estaba apunto de apuñalar a Hinata por la espalda pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

¿?: - ¡Karin!

En eso volteo para ver quien le llamaba.

Naruto: - ¡Vamos a casa juntos! (mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento)

Karin: - ¡Voy!

En cuanto se empezo a retirarse del lugar, Hinata observo que en la mano de Karin llevaba unas tijeras.

Naruto: - ¿No ibas a decirle algo a Hinata-san?

Karin: - No, que va. Ya no.

Mientras los dos se retiraban del lugar, Naruto volteo hacia donde estaba Hinata, y lo único que puedo hacer

fue agachar su mirada. Sabia que no podia correspenderle a Hinata y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.

Hinata: "Como quisiera estar en el lugar de Karin" (Hinata, nunca sospecho lo que Karin pretendia hacer con

ella).

Por otro lado, con Karin y Naruto.

Naruto: - Queda bastante lejos del camino, pero... ¿Quieres que nos paremos en algun cafe a tomar algo?

Karin: - No, da igual. Me basta con poder caminar contigo. ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me invitas a ir a

alguna parte contigo?

Naruto: - ¿Oh?

Karin: - Siempre tenia que venir yo a buscarte y pedirtelo.

Naruto: - ¿En serio? (pero de repente el rostro de Karin, cambio a uno mas frio).

Karin: - ¿Te creias que iba a hacer algo antes?

Naruto: - Eh... no... porque no ibas a hacer nada, ¿no? "Por poco y me descubre"

Karin: - No lo se. Quizá habria llegado hasta el final debido a tu frialdad conmigo. "Naruto-kun siempre esta

fijandose en esa chica..." - Jujuju... Pero solo hablo hipoteticamente. Porque tu solo te vas a fijar en mí

¿verdad?

Minutos mas tarde en el Restaurante. Tsunade estaba muy ocupada pero sabia que su hijo necesitaba aclarar sus

pensamientos, pero...

Tsunade: - ¡Naruto! ¡Ven al restaurante a ayudar un poco! (Naruto estaba encerrado en su habitaciòn desde

que llego)

Naruto: - ¡Calla vieja! ¡Tnego que estudiar para los examenes de ingreso para la uni! "¡No me pienso quedar

en esta ciudad de desquisiados y locos! ¡Si quiero entrar en la universidad tengo que estudiar como loco! ¡Es

la única forma de alejarme de Karin! Pero... no podria ver mas a Hinata. ¿Que puedo hacer por ella? ¿Podre

hacer algo para que pueda hacerla feliz?" (Minetras analizaba su situacion recordo lo que le habia dicho Karin

'Tu solo te vas a fijar en mí')

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto estaba en la entrada de la escuela, vio que Hinata venia cerca de donde él se

encontraba, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue el ignorarla, ya que el no queria que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo de

ayer. En especial por que sabia que cerca de ahi se encontraba Karin.

Hinata: - Na...

Naruto: - ¡Karin! (Hinata solo observo esta situaciòn)

Karin: - Eh.

Naruto: - Hola "No voy a dejar que pase lo mismo de ayer"

Karin: - ¿Me estabas esperando? ¡Que bien!

Mientras Karin se acercaba a Naruto para abrazarlo, la pobre de Hinata solo pudo observar la risa la sonrisa de

satisfacciòn que ponia Karin al ver el rostro de ella, que empezaba a mostrar signos de tristeza.

En una hora que hubo libre de clases, tanto Karin como Naruto estaban cerca de la ventana, a la vista de todo

el mundo, mientras ella le acomodaba la corbata del uniforme, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

Sakura: - ¿Que te parecen como pareja? (le hablo a Hinata)

Hinata: - creo que se llevan muy bien.

Sakura: - A mí me ponen VERDE. (en eso Naruto, empezo a tocarse la boca) - Ummm... Eso es que no esta a gusto.

Hinata: - ¿Si? Conoces muy bien a Naruto-kun, Sakura-san...

Sakura: - No es que lo conosca bien pero, Sasuke lo conoce desde que eran niños.

Hinata: - Entonces son muy buenos amigos.

Sakura: - ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Hinata: - Etto... Si... se trata de Naruto lo hare.

Sakura: - Si es así, sigueme.

Las dos se dirijieron hacia la azotea de la escuela para que nadie las interrumpiera, ya que Sakura pensaba en

decirle la verdad sobre Naruto. (ella pensaba que si Hinata sabia la verdad podria luchar por lo que siente por

él y no dejarselo a Karin).

Sakura: - Bueno, todos saben en la escuela que su padre murio hace tiempo en un accidente, pero... fue mas bien

la muerte de su segundo padre.

Hinata: "¿Segundo padre...?" - Como es posible eso.

Sakura: - Por lo que me dijo Sasuke y Naruto, fue que hace 11 años los verdaderos padres de Naruto murieron en

un accidente, donde se vieron involucrados varios carros cuando viajaban a una reunion de negocios, Naruto iba

con ellos y fue el único sobreviviente. Cuando lograron sacarlo del carro donde iba con sus padres, los

paramedicos pudieron observar que el sobrevivio gracias a que tanto su padre y su madre, lo protegieron con sus

cuerpos para que no le pasara nada.

Hinata: "Entonces... Naruto-kun esta..."

Sakura: - Cuando lo ingresaron al hospital central de la ciudad, Tsunade lo atendio ya que era en ese tiempo la

directora general del hospital y por que era su sobrino. Despues de una semana, desperto preguntando por sus

padres... Dime ¿Como se le puede decir a un niño de 5 años que sus padre ya no van aestar con é...l? (tanto

Hinata como Sakura empezaron a llorar, sin embargo, Sakura continuo relatando) - Jiraiya, el esposo de Tsunade

no se apartaba de Naruto y fue gracias a él que Naruto pudo sonreir otra vez. Pero no duro mucho su felicidad.

Hinata: - ¿Que fue lo que paso despues?

Sakura: - Jiraiya, murio 1 año despues de conocer a Naruto. Para Tsuanade, Shizune su hija y Naruto ahora su

hijo, fue muy duro realmente, esto hizo que Naruto recayera y fue hospitalizado, no queria comer, ni beber

agua, simplemente no queria nada; fue ahi donde conocio a Sasuke.

Hinata: - ¿Pero que hacia Sasuke ahi?

Sakura: - Los padres de Sasuke murieron el mismo día que murieron los padres de Naruto. Al parecer iban en el

carro de al lado de los padres de Naruto. Ese día Sasuke estaba con su hermano y sus abuelos lejos del lugar.

Hinata: - ¿Entonces como se conocieron?

Sakura: - Sasuke iba a una revision con Tsunade, fue cuando vio a Naruto que rechazaba la comida que le daba

Tsunade.

FLASH BACK

Naruto: - ¡No quiero nada!

Tsunade: - Vamos come un poco por lo menos... ¿Quien anda ahi? (habia entrado Sasuke)

Sasuke: - Tsunade-sama venia a que...

Tsunade: - Si, a tu revisiòn. pero dime ¿Donde esta Itachi-kun?

Sasuke: - Esta en la recepcion del hospital esperandola.

Tsunade: - Espernadome ¿Por que?

Sasuke: - Creo que quiere hablar con usted antes de mi revisión.

Tsunade: - Esta bien, Naruto come algo antes de que yo vuelva o ya veras. (Tsuanade se retieron hacia donde

estaba Itachi

Naruto: - No quiero.

Sasuke: - Eres un tonto. Si no comes nunca vas a salir de aqui.

Naruto: - Yo no soy un tonto, eres tu.

Sasuke: - Claro que no, ademas yo puedo comer mas rapido que tú.

Naruto: - Ni en sueños.

Así empesaron a comer lo dos como desesperados. Unos minutos despues entraron Itachi y Tsuande y encontraron a

los dos niños recostados y agarrandose sus estomagos.

Tsunade: - Pero, ¿que paso aqui?

Itachi: - Sasuke, ¿que hiciste?

Sasuke: - Yo lo rete a que comia mas rapido, pero...

Naruto: - Yo le gane... pero...

Naruto y Sasuke: - ¡Nos duele mucho el estomago...! (y empezaron a retorcerse del dolor).

END FLASH BACK

Sakura: - Desde ese momento los dos se hicieron amigos inseparables. Poco tiempo despues Tsunade renuncio al

hospital y con el dinero que le dieron, convirtio parte de su casa en el restaurante que hoy todo mundo conoce.

En la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke vio que Naruto estaba escondido detras de una vestanas.

Sasuke: - ¿Eh? ¿Que haces aqui? Tu querida kazuki esta por ahi.

Naruto: - Sasuke, ¿que haces aqui?

Sasuke: - Nada en particular pero, dime una cosa

Naruto: - ¿Que cosa?

Sasuke: - ¿Tanto te gusta Karin?

Naruto: - ¡No, pero si no me quedo con ella va a cometer alguna locura!

Sasuke: - ¿Lo dices por Hinata-san?

Naruto: - ¿Como lo sabes?

Sasuke: - Entonces has notado que ha estado metiendose con Hinata-san.

Naruto: "¿Ya lo hacia antes...?"

Sasuke: - Sabes... Sakura me conto lo que paso el otro dia con Hinata. Y todo esto es por que Karin se ha dado

cuenta de que prestas demasiada atencion a Hinata-san.

Naruto: - Ah, ya... "¿Por que te preocupa tanto? Espera un momento, entonces... ¡¿Es por mi culpa? (Sasuke vio

la cara de Naruto)

Sasuke: - Pero Tranquilo. Sakura dice que Hinata es mucho mas fuerte de lo que tu crees.

Naruto: - ¡Hinata no es fuerte!

Sasuke: - ¿A que te refieres?

Naruto: - Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo tiene puntos debiles.

Sasuke: - Ya veo.

Naruto: - Eso, eso. "De la que me salve"

Sasuke: - Entonces insinuas que yo tambien soy devil.

Naruto: - ¡S-Si que lo eres! (en eso Sasuke le propino un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Auch! ¡Solo lo decia por Sakura!

En eso aparecio de la nada Karin.

Karin: - ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Donde te habias metido?

Naruto: - He ido al baño.

Karin: - ¡Mentira! ¡Ahi no estabas!

Naruto: "¡¿Ha ido a mirar?" (En ese momento iban entrando al salon y no fue grata la sorpresa para Naruto, ya

que al entrar vio que Hinata los veia notando la tristeza de su mirada).

Karin: - No me preocupes así.

Caundo Karin se iba a girar para ver que es lo que veia Naruto, este se lo impidio , regresando por el mismo

lugar de donde venian.

Naruto: - Vamos. "¡No puedo seguir buscandola con la mirada! No puedo mirarla..."

Hinata: "Con solo cruzar la mirada con la de Naruto-kun..."

Naruto y Hinata: "Solo con cruzarnos la mirada no me basta, si solo pudiera ver su sonrisa una vez más..."

En ese preciso momento Hinata era interrumpida por Ino y Sakura.

Ino: - ¿Que pasa, Hinata-san?

Hinata: - ¿Eh?

Sakura: - ¿Te preocupa Naruto-kun, verdad?

Ino: - ¡Si quieres robaselo te ayudaremos!

Sakura: - ¡Eso! ¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale!

Hinata: - Etto... Robarselo a Karin... N-No es eso... "Porque no puedo enamorarme tal como estoy ahora. Porque

aun me dan miedo los hombres. Y además no se nada sobre el amor. Ni siquiera se lo que es el amor..."

Continuara...

Proximo Capittlo

CAPITULO 10 'SU PESADILLA'


	10. SU PESADILLA'

CAPITULO 10  
SU PESADILLA

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo varios estudiantes regresaban al salon de clases, Hinata por su parte, permanecia sentada en su lugar desde que Sakura e Ino la dejaron.

Hinata: "No debo de entristecerme por esto. Por fin he podido hablar y reirme con un chico, pero ya no le puedo hablar. Eso... ¿Eso es todo?"

En otra parte se encontraba Naruto, seguia con Karin cerca del salon pero sin acercarse a el.

Naruto: "No puedo buscarla con la mirada. No puedo dejar que nadie se entere que una vez me interese en ella. Porque es una chica a la que han herido muchas veces. Y yo solo conseguiria herirla más".

Karin: - Eh. ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Naruto: - ¿Eh? Ah... Sí. Perdona. (Karin se acerco a Naruto, y su mano fue hacia la boca de él)

Karin: - Se te ha curado el corte del labio.

Naruto: - "Su marca se ha borrado..." (Naruto estaba realmente desconcertado, y esto lo tenia que aprobechar bien Karin).

Karin: - Oye, Naruto-kun... Inclinate un poco. (en eso lo tomo con ambas manos para acercarlo hacia ella y poder tomar ese beso que ella ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo) - Naruto-kun...

Estaban a punto de culminar el momento, pero la fortuna le sonrio a Naruto.

Sakura: - Eh, Naruto. Sasuke necesita de tu ayuda en la copiadora.

Naruto: - ¡Ah, Sakura! ¡Voy ahora mismo! "Gracias, Sakura-chan"

Sakura: - Ve rapido porque ya sabes que es un desesperado.

Naruto: - Voy.

Karin: - Eh...

Naruto: - Disculpa Karin

Mientras Naruto desaparecia de vista, Sakura aprobecho para verificar algo.

Sakura: - ¿Que es lo que le gusto a Naruto de alguien como tú?

Este comentario hizo que Karin volviera a enloquecer, y por concecuencia, saco de su ropa el arma que traia escondia. Las mismas tijeras con las que intento hacer daño a Hinata.

Sakura: - ¿Que piensas hacer con eso?

Karin: "Se dio cuenta" - Son para defenderme, por si viene un violador.

Al verse atrapada por Sakura volvio a guardar las tijeras. No le convenia quedar mal ante una de las mejores amigas de Naruto.

Sakura: - ¿De verdad Naruto te ha dicho que le gustas?

Karin: - N... No tiene que decirmelo... (sus nervios la traicionaban)

Sakura: - ¡No te lo ha dicho!

La reaccion que tuvo Karin ante estas palabras, hizo que Sakura confirmara aun mas lo que Naruto realmente sentia por Hinata.

Sakura: "Ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca nos ha hablado a Sasuke y a mí sobre Karin. su único interez era por Hinata-san... Y es por el bien de Hinata-sn que esta con Karin..." - Seguramente la que de verdad le gusta a Naruto sea...

Karin: - ¡NO LO DIGAS! Por favor... Yo simpre... lo he querido... Puedes llamarme cobarde, pero... todo lo que he hecho es quererle. Pensaba que si pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado...acabaria por quererme él a mí. (cerca del lugar estaba Sasuke que habia visto y escuchado todo)

Sasuke: - Eres una estupida.

Karin: - Es mejor que no hacer nada y ver como se enamora de otra persona que no sea yo...

En otra parte del instituto se encontraba Naruto peleando con la copiadora.

Naruto: - ¡Maldito Sasuke, ¿como fue capaz de hacerme esto? (mientras peleaba con la copiadora, Sakura y Sasuke ivan entrando) - Sasuke eres un idiota...

Sakura: - Y tu eres el mas estupido de todos. (en eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigio al salon de clases)

Sasuke: - Sakura...

Naruto: - ¿Que le pasa?

Sasuke: - Nada, pero lo que dijo es verdad.

Naruto: - ¿Por que lo dices?

Sasuke: - Por tu relación que llevas con Karin.

Naruto: - ¿Eh?

Sasuke: - Solo piensalo, quieres... Me llevo estas copias y las demas llevalas al Salon.

Naruto: - Ok. "Pues si, soy un idiota integral. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar a la chica que me gusta... Yo podria ser la tipica semilla a la que han dejado plantada o algo, que es lo que pensaba yo al principio".

En la hora de la salida Hinata estaba en la biblioteca realizando sus deberes escolares, pero la fortuna no le sonrio a ella. Ya que cerca de ella se hacercaba un chico de otra clase buscando a su compañera. Toco a Hinata en el hombro confundiendola con la persona que estaba buscando.

Chico: - ¡Uep! Sineto llegar tarde. (al otro lado de donde estaba)

Chica: - ¡Hey! ¡Que estoy aqui!

Chico: - Ah, perdon, me he confundido. (refiriendose a Hinata, quien ya tenia en su rostro marcado por el miiedo).

Chico (ya con su pareja): - ¿Y ese susto que se ha pegado?

Chica: - Que chica más rara.

Hinata salio del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo, con direccion a su salon a recojer sus cosas e irse a casa.

Hinata: "Si hubiese sido Naruto-kun... Si hubiese sido Naruto-kun no me habria asustado. Si Naruto-kun me toca... no me daria miedo... Pero Naruto-kun le pertenece a Karin..."

Cuando estaba apunto de retirarse, Naruto entro al salon.

Naruto: - ¿Hinata...?

Hinata: - Eh.

Realmente estaban felices los dos por estar solos y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, pero como siempre hay veces que los nervios nos traicionan a todos.

Naruto: - ¿Que haces aqui tan tarde? (Hinata empezo a tartamudear)

Hinata: - Ah, um... ¿Y... t-tú?

Naruto no pudo responder a eso provoco que los dos se quedaron viendo hacia abajo demostrando su nerviosismo.

Naruto: "¡Solo dilo!" - ¿Quieres... que vayamos juntos a casa?

Hinata: - No... No hace falta. (Naruto estaba desilucionado, pero no se iba a rendir)

Naruto: - Eh... Pero ya es muy tarde y...

Hinata: - Gracias pero... no puedo.

Con eso ultimo se dio media vuelta y empezo a retirarse del lugar. Naruto estaba muy confundido pero prefirio dejarla. Sin embargo, Hinata se dio vuelta.

Hinata: - ¡Nos vemos mañana! (y se retiro)

Naruto: "¿Por que esta vez no...? Aunqeu fuese a la fuerza, ¿Por que no la he acompañado a casa?

Hinata iba tranquilamente hacia su casa, pero lo mas extraño fue que por el lugar donde caminaba estaba muy solo y no habia nadie cerca o eso creia.

Cerca de un callejon, sintio que alguien la seguia y cuando quizo darse la vuelta para ver quien era. Algo o alguien se abalanzo sobre ella, tapandole la boca con la mano. La arrastro dentro del callejon y la sometio para que ella quedara abajo de él. Lamentablemente era un violador que estaba cerca de donde vivia Hinata, y como ella sobre sale de muchas chicas, este sujeto espero el momento preciso para atacarla, por que nadie la acompañaba.

Violador: - ¡No hagas ruido! ¿Me has oido? ¿Te enteras?

Hinata: "Eso ya lo se... Ya se lo que va a pasar. Y esta vez tampoco va a venir nadie a salvarme. (el violador tomo la blusa de Hinata y la raasgo, asi tuvo acceso al sosten de Hinata) Estoy acostumbrada a que me traten como un objeto. Tengo que hacerme la muerta. Pero desearia estar muerta de verdad... Pero... ¿Y si me vuelvo a quedar embarazada...? - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En eso empezo a luchar para que nada mas le pasara, pero el tipo era demasiado fuerte, empezo a subirle la falda, en eso Hinata lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del violador e intento salir corriendo del lugar. Pero fue alcanzada rapidamente por el violador.

Hinata: - ¡QUE ALGIEN...! ¡NOOO!

Violador: - ¡He dicho que te calles!

Pero era fuerte el forcejeo y el violador se desespero.

Violador: - Seras...

Estaba apunto de impactar un golpe en el rostro de Hinata. Pero lo unico que se llego a oir fue el crujido de los huesos al romperse... 'CRAK'

CAPITULO 11  
SU TRAGEDIA 


	11. SU TRAGEDIA

CAPITULO 11  
SU TRAGEDIA

Hinata: - ¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! (los pensamientos de Hinata empezaron a divagar recordando

nuevamente todo lo que le habia ocurrido hace tiempo)

Hace 2 años

FLASH BACK (dentro de los pensamientos de Hinata)

Hinata: "Yo llegaba de la escuela, venia muy emocionada por que su padre le habia conseguido a un profesor de

musica, ya que tenia la idea de querer tocar el piano como su madre lo hacia antes de morir.

Hiashi: - Hinata, ven aqui un momento

Hinata: - ¿Que pasa papá?

Hiashi: - Hinata, te presento a Nagashima-sensei, el sera tu nuevo profesor de piano.

Nagashima: - Espero y nos llevemos bien, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: "Pero fue una burda mentira"

Tanto el padre de Hinata y el profesor empezaron por acomodar el piano para que pudieran comenzar con las

clases.

Hiashi: - Bueno, esto ya esta. (Nagashima empezo por afinar el piano)

Hinata: "Mi papá nunca demostro orgullo por mi, pero desde que le dije que queria tocar el piano como lo hacia

mi mamá, lo puso muy feliz, realmente estaba muy cambiado".

Hiashi: - No pense que fuera tan bueno arreglando este tipo de instrumentos.

Hinata: - Muchas gracias, Nagashima-san.

Nagashima: - No se preocupen, lo hice por que es muy facil. Espero y te guste Hinata-chan.

Hinata: "A la muerte de mamá, mi papá era muy frio con toda la familia, incluso mi hermana Hanabi, la mando a

vivir con la familia de mi primo, yo fui la exepciòn por mi escuela. Caundo empeze a mejorar en el piano, mi

papá parecia muy feliz, pero por otro lado el profesor empezaba a comportarse muy raro conmigo".

Hace 1 año y 8 meses.

Hinata: "Alguien entro al baño, !¿Nagashima-san? ¡¿Que hago? Creo que esta por usar el baño. (pero la verdad

era otra el se estaba desnudando, ya que sabia que Hinata estaba sola en casa) ¡¿Que hago? ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene

hacia aqui! (en eso Hinata tropezo y al tomar el equilibrio tiro un pequeño frasco de shampoo que se encontraba

cerca) .

Nagashima: - ¿Quien esta ahi? (Solo queria confirmar que era Hinata) Si hay alguien perdón, habia tanto

silencio que pense que no habia nadie.

Hinata: - S-Si.

Nagashima: - Asi que eres tu Hinata-chan. Tienes que pegar un grito cuando pasen estas cosas.

Hinata: "La verdad es que no podia articular una palabra por el miedo. Pero Gracias al ruido que hice el perdio

su oportunidad".

Al dia siguiente en la escuela de Hinata, estaba con sus compañeras platiando de varios temas pero salio un

tema de interez y eso hizo que hinata preguntara algo.

Hinata: - ¿Ustedes se llevan bien con algun profesor.

Amiga 1: - Ehh... Pues el profe de Quimica es muy alegre.

Amiga 2: - ¡¿Lo dices en serio? Si es un viejo rabo verde.

Amiga 3: - ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Amiga 2: - Lo que pasa es que el padre de Hinata le consiguio un profe particular.

Hinata: - Si, lo que pasa es que a veces es un poco raro.

Amiga 1: - Se supone que ya deveriamos de estar acostumbrados a los cambios de profesor y a sus sistemas de

trabajo.

Amiga 3: - Lo mejor es que cuando encuentras la formula con ese profe, se hace mas sencilla la clase.

Hinata: - Pero Yo no soy como ustedes.

Mas tarde en su casa.

Hinata: - Ya estoy en casa. "¿Eh? Que bien huele... Papá Hoy me tocaba a mi cocinar..." (pero no era Hiashi)

Nagashima: - Tu papá me mando a que arreglara el piano otra vez y aproveche para cocinar la comida. Por que hoy

hay que avanzar más en las clases... Por cierto tu padre me dijo que iba a salir un poco tarde pero que no te

preocupes por el.

Hinata: "Que mal... quedarme con el a solas de nuevo tan pronto..." (en eso comenzo a comer, pero fue tal su

sorpresa al provar que sabia mejor que lo que ella cocinaba que su cara lo reflejo)

Nagashima: - ¿Esta malo?

Hinata: - ¡Esta mejor que la comida de mi papá y mia juntas!

Nagashima: - Gracias...

Al terminar de comer...

Nagashima: - No te molestes en limpiar ve a darte un baño antes de comenzar la clase.

Hinata: - Si. Gracias

Hinata (en el Baño): "Ya veo... ¿A esto es a lo que se referian a que algunos profesores eran buenos con los

estudiantes".

Caundo Hinata salio del baño Empezo a sonar el telefono y fue a revisar de quien se trataba.

Hinata: ¿Diga?... Ah, Papá... Si, Nagashima ya ha llegado e incluso cocino para comer... Bueno, pero te

regresas con cuidado... Bye.

Nagashima: - Era tu padre.

Hinata: Dice que tardara y ya no va a poder platicar con usted.

Apenas termino de hablar, cuando el profesor se le avalanzo encima de ella. La fuerza de el era mayor y logro

someterla, Hinata luchaba, pero todo era en vano.

Hinata: "QUE ESTA PASANDO... (empezo a bajale sus pantaloncillos y a desabotonarle su blusa) ¡NO! AYUDA... QUE

ALGUIEN... ALGUIEN... ME AYUDE... ¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ!"

Cuando todo termino la tomo de la cara y la vio con una cara de ira que la pobra de Hinata quedo petrificada.

Nagashima: - Sera mejor que no le cuentes a nadie. O tenlo por seguro que tu padre morira y tu tambien.

Jajaja...

Hinata: "¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que me ha tocado a mi? ¿Que es este dolor...?

Nagashima: - Tomare tu ropa sucia y la lavare. Así que vete a tu cuarto. (en eso tomo las pantaletas de Hinata,

mientras ella observaba las manchas de sangre de esta)

Hinata: "¿Sucia...? ¡TENGO LA ROPA INTERIOR LLENA DE SANGRE!"

Salio corriendo lo mas rapido a su cuarto y se encerro en el, penso que estaba sola, pero una voz la hizo

empalidecer mas de lo que ya estaba.

Nagashima: - Ah, por cierto Hinata-chan no ensucies tu cuarto. Jajaja... (Hinata empezo a llorar amargamente)

Hinata: "Que este dolor termine, que la pesadilla termine"

Pasaron los dias y...

Hinata: "Pero la pesadilla nunca termino... una pesadilla inhumana de la que no podia despertar. Por mas que

rogaba que alguien me despertara, para que pudiera ver que es de mañana y comprovar que solo fue un mal

sueño... Mamá me despertara, estoy segura...".

Al dia siguiente hinata intentaba salir de su habitaciòn, ya eran mas de las 5 de la tarde, habia pasado toda

la noche de ayer y la mañana del dia siguiente encerrada en su habitación, con el temor de encontrarse con su

profesor y que la pesadilla se repitiera de nuevo. Cuando finalmente salio de ella se encontro con Hiashi.

Trato de correr hacia el pero sus piernas no le respondian y cayo de rodillas. Hiashi al ver esto fue hacia su

alcance.

Hinata: - ¡P... PAPÁ!

Hiashi: - ¿Te pasa algo? (laabrazo como solo un padre sabe hacerlo con sus hijos) ¿Estas bien?

Hinata: - Papá me... (pero fue interrumpida)

Nagashima: - ¿Estas bien Hinata-chan? (al escuchar la voz de su agresor, se congelo y no pudo articular palabra

alguna) Si quieres por hoy no tomamos clases. Y si no puedes andar, ya te llevo yo a tu cuarto.

Hiashi: - ¿Hinata, te duele algo? (su preocupación era muy evidente, sin embargo el temor de Hinata de que algo

le pudiera pasar a su padre, no la dejaba hablar)

Hinata: - No... "Cuando me invade el miedo soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna" - No es nada.

Hinata (narrando): - Pasaron los diasy por mas que yo gritara, parecia que mis gritos eran inaudibles.

Nagashima: - Tu padre vuelve a trabajar hasta tarde hoy.

Hinata (narrando): - Para que mi padre pudiera vivir... Para no enfadar a este hombre... Para que la agonia

acabase cuanto antes... Segui pegando aquellos gritos que nadie oia.

FLASH BACK CONTINUARA...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Para el dia Miercoles 22 de diciembre les tendre la culminacion del pasado de hinata y que es lo que pasa despues del ataque de su nuevo agresor de paso ago a avisar que este fic es basado en un manga que leei llamado ''bitter birgin'' en caso de que me quieran reclamar algo sobre este fic bueno es todo por favor dejen sus reviews de verdad lees agradeceria sus opiniones para mis futuros fics sayonara matane!.

Proximamente...

CAPITULO 12 'SU HORROR' Y CAPITULO 13 'BUENAS NOCHES'


	12. SU HORROR'

CAPITULO 12  
SU HORROR

CONTINUACION FLASH BACK

Hinata (narrando): - Poco despues, de lo que ocurrio, continuaron las violaciones. Pero un dia empeze a tener dolores muy fuertes en mi vientre, eso dio pie a más desgracias para mi persona.

'Recuerdos'

Hinata se retorcia del dolor en el suelo de la cocina, cuando Hiashi entro a la habitacion encontro a Hinata.

Hiashi: - ¡¿Hinata? ¡¿Que tienes? ¡Hinata aguanta, vamos al medico! (cuando empezo a levantarla se percapto de algo inusual) ¿Sangre...? ¿De donde?

Hinata: "¿Por que tuve que ser yo"

Hiashi empezo a seguir el camino de la sangre para ver de donde provenia, cuando descubrio que la sangre provenia de la intimidad de su hija, la preocupacion se disparo por los cielos. Como pudo la saco de ahi y la llevo al hospital.

2 Horas despues...

Tanto padre e hija esperaban los resultados de los examenes que le hicieron. El doctor entro a la habitacion donde se encontraban, con un semblante muy serio, todo indicaba que era grave, y así era.

Doctor: - Por desgracia no podemos detectar las pulsaciones del embrion. Me temo que ha sufrido un aborto.

Esas palabras que dijo el doctor, hizo que Hinata se pusiera más palida de lo que ya estaba.

Hiashi: - ¿Quiere decir... que estaba embarazada...? (el enojo de Hiashi no se hizo esperar y se volteo violentamente hacia Hinata) - ¡¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE? ¡DIME LA VERDAD! (Hinata estaba aterrada era la primera vez que veia en ese estado a su padre)

Hinata: - Na... Na... Na... (sin embargo no pudo mecionar el nombre y rompio en llanto, Hiashi empezo a tranquilizarce por el llanto de su hija, pero su enojo no disminnuyo)

Hiashi: - ¡Hinata, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir decepcionandome? (fue cuando una lagrima empezo a rodar por su mejilla)

Enfermera: - Las perdidas de sangre y los dolores de estomago seguiran empeorando, así que le recomendamos que siga el tratamiento. Solo tiene que firmar aqui.

Hiashi: - Si.

Enfermera: - Acompañame a la sala de tratamiento, por favor.

Hinata: - P... Papá. ¿Que me van hacer?

Hiashi: - Lo mismo que un aborto. (empezo a ser muy frio con ella) - No queremos que nadie sepa lo mantendremos en secreto. (en la sala de tratamiento solo entraron el doctor y la enfermera, Hiashi se quedo afuera esperando).

Enfermera: - Quitese la ropa interior y sientese ahi, como hizo antes. (se acosto) Antes de empezar, hay que abrir el utero. le resultara bastante doloroso, así que procure aguantar.

Hinata (narrando): - Ya se acabaron las lagrimas, pero en su lugar... estuve tres semanas con perdida de sangre. En es tiempo resivi varias criticas en la escuela, incluso de las amigas que yo considere mas cercanas, lo que ahora vivia era el infierno en carne propia, mi padre no dirijia la palabra, mis amigas me rechazaban y lo peor de todo fue que mi papá le pidio al profesor que de ahora en adelante el me vigilara cuando el no estuviera.

Hiashi: - Nagashima seguire trabajando hasta tarde duraqnte un tiempo. Así que vigila a Hinata que no salga en la noche.

Nagashima: - Puedes contar conmigo.

Hinata (narrando): - Sin saber que su propio hijo habia muerto, aquel hombre siguio con las agresiones mientras apestaba a licor. Mi papá, nunca llego a ver los moretones de mis manos. Meses despues, la regla no me habia venido desde entonces... En mi mente estaba la preocupaciòn de que posiblemente me habia quedado esteril o algo peor... Y fue lo que menos me imaginaba...

El día que descanso Hiashi decidio intentar hacer las paces con Hinata, y lo que se le ocurrio fue que le ayudara a cocinar como lo hacian antes.

Hiashi: - Hinata, ven a ayudarme.

Hinata fue de inmediato a pesar de que se encontraba algo palida, pero de lo que no se habia perceptado fue que su vientre mostraba signos de embarazo nuevamente. Este hecho no lo paso por alto Hiashi y volvio a explotar en colera de enojo.

Hiashi: - HAS VUELTO A HACERLO ¡¿VERDAD?

Hinata: - ¿Eh?

Hiashi: - ¡Un bebe! ¡Mira como estas!

Cuando Hinata miro su vientre, vio que era verdad, era demasiado para la pobre chica y por la impresion se desmayo.

Hiashi: - ¡HINATA!

Horas despues en el hospital...

Doctor: - Su cuerpo no podria aguantar otro aborto de nuevo... Pienso que va a tener que dar a luz...

Hiashi: - No me lo puedo creer... Otra vez embarazada... (estuvo a punto de daarle una bofetada a Hinata pero el comentario del doctor lo detuvo).

Doctor: - Um... Señor. El cuerpo de su hija esta lleno de magulladuras, dudo que haya habido consentimiento...

En eso las lagrimas de Hiashi salieron a la luz.

Hiashi: "Como pude ser tan ciego... mi hija fue violada y yo solo..." - ¿Quien ha sido...? (dirigiendose a Hinata, pero ella seguia inmovil) - ¡¿Quien ta ha hecho una cosa tan terrible? ¡DIMELO!

Hinata: - Intente... decirte la otra vez... pero... me amenazo con matarte... quise decirte... de verdad... no queria que te pasara nada papá... (Hiashi no soporto mas y cayo de rodillas pidiendo perdon hacia hinata por haber sido tan ciego)

Hiashi: - ¿Quien fue?

Hinata: - F-Fue... Nagashima-sensei...

Hiashi intento abrazar a Hinata para implorar su perdon pero, al ver el terror reflejado en el rostro de su hija tuvo que contenerse, el sabia que el daño que ella habia resivido era muy grande y no queria empeorar las cosas.

Dos horas despues en casa de Hinata, Nagashima iba entrando pero su sorpresa fue que en lugar de encontrar a Hinata fue a Hiashi a quien encontro.

Hiashi: - Hola Nagashima-san...

Nagashima: - ¿Mm? Me asusto Hiashi-sama pense que... (En eso Hiashi se lanzo hacia el golpenadolo como un loco. le rompio la nariz, tres dientes, los dedos de su mano derecha para que nunca pudiera volver a tocar el piano, le rompio tres costillas y su pierna izquierda.

Hiashi: - Sera mejor que no vuelvas a aparecer en esta casa o creeme que lo que acaba de pasar solo sera un paseo acomparacion de lo que te puede llegar a pasar.

Hinata (narrando): - Despues de ese dia nunca volvimos a saber de él, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No podia siquiera tocar a mi propio padre y eso me dolia. Él trato lo mejor que pudo el apoyarme en esos momentos.

Hiashi (llorando): - Lo siento.

Hinata: - ¿Que me va a pasar? (empezo a tocarse su vientre)

Hiashi: - Te vas a tomar libre la 2ª evaluaciòn. Daras a luz a ese bebe y lo daras en adopciòn. Eso sera por su propio bien... ¡No te preocupes! Podemos rehacer tu vida. Todavia eres joven.

Hinata (narrando): - Pero nunca podre olvidarlo... Cuando tenia cerca de los 8 meses de embarazo, fuimos a consulta.

Docto: - El bebé va bien por ahora.

Hinata: "¿El bebé? No... eso no es lo que es... Esto es solo un parasito que habita en mi cuerpo y representa todoa la angustia por la que he pasado.

Doctor: - Pero tiene un edema y con su alta presion sanguinea y los resultados de la orina, me preocupa que pueda darse un caso de preeclampsia.

Hinata: - ¿Preeclampsia?

Doctor: - Es una enfermedad que se da cuando el cuerpo no puede adaptarse a los cambios del embarazo.

Hinata: "Tenia una herida que segregaba pus dentro de mi utero". (Volteo y vio a unas mujeres que tambien venian a su chequeo de embarazo) "Yo no soy como esa gente feliz. Yo llevo en mi interior a una persona asquerosa envuelta en una carcasa putrefacta".

Hiashi: - Hinata, nos vamos a casa.

Pero nunca respondio y solo cayo desmayada en el Pasillo.

Hiashi: - ¡HINATA!

Hinata (narrando): - Llego un momento... en que mi estado empeoro y tanto el bebé como mi herida habian desaparecido.

Hiashi: - Hemos encontrado a unos padres dispuestos a pagar los costos del a hospitalizacion, Así que no hay que preocuparse ellos quieren al Bebé. ASí que... Por favor...

Hinata: "No he visto a mi bebé... (comenzo a llorar) ¿Ha sido niño?... Tampoco lo he tenido en mis brazos..."

Hinata (narrando): - Poco tiempo despues de que sali del hospital, decidi mudarme y vivir en otro lugar para así poder olvidar. Mi papá intento convencerme de que me quedara, pero no lo hice. Fue haci como vine a vivir a este lugar.

END FLASH BACK

Hinata estaba siendo sometida por un violador.

Hinata: "¡¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a otra vez? ¡¿Por que me siguen atormentando con estas pesadillas inhumanas? ¡Que alguien... ! Alguien... (por mas que tartara de luchar, el violador la sometia) Nadie va a venir a salvarme...".

En esos momentos el Violador se desepero de la lucha con la chica y se acomodo para propinarle un puñetazo para que ella dejara de luchar.

Hinata: "¡NI SIQUIERA DIOS ME AYUDA!

Lo único que se escucho fue un golpe en seco seguidos de gritos de dolor. Hinata sintio que ya nadie estaba encima de ella, empezo a habrir los ojos lentamente y lo que logro ver fue a Naruto que sostenia un tubo de metal en sus manos y al violador que estaba en el piso quejandose del dolor proveniente de su brazo derecho.

Hinata: "Esta es la primera vez... que siento que me despertaban de esta pesadilla". 


	13. BUENAS NOCHES

CAPITULO 13  
BUENAS NOCHES

Naruto: "No puedo tocarla. Me gusta demasiado. Se demasiado sobre su pasado oscuro. Hace un año dio a luz a un

niño y lo dio en adopcion. Ya a sufrido demasiado y quisiera estar para ella y no puedo, y eso me enoja. ¡Pero

lo que mas me hace enloquecer es que este hijo de p...!"

Naruto no se contuvo más y empezo a golpear al violador con todas sus fuerzas.

Violador: - Me has roto un hueso. (pero Naruto estaba fuera de si mismo)

Naruto: - ¡POR CERDOS COMO TÙ...! (Hinata vio como el rostro de Naruto era de odio, puro odio) - ¡ES POR

CULPA DE CERDOS COMO TÚ!

Siguio propinandole golpes a pesar de que el violador ya estaba inconciente, el rostro de Naruto reflejaba odio

y desesperaciòn, las lagrimas corrian sobre sus ojos. Cuando empezo a salir mas sangre del violador por los

golpes, Hinata se asusto de Naruto.

Hinata: - Pa... Para... (sin pensarlo mas se arrojo a los brazos de Naruto, para poder detenerlo, mientras lo

abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas) ¡PARA! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!

Naruto: - ¡¿Y QUE? ¡PUES LO MATO! ¡ESTOS MAL NACIDOS MERECEN MORIR! (en esos momentos el violador recupero

la conciencia y salio corriendo como pudo)

Violador: - ¡Ayu... Ayuda!

En eso Naruto solto el tubo que traia en sus manos y empezo a llorar. Hinata seguia abranzandolo pero en el

momento que escucho como caia el tubo al suelo, tomo las manos de Naruto y empezo a mirarlas.

Naruto: - ¿E... Estas bien?

Hinata: - ¿Y tú que? Tienes las manos... (ciertamente las manos de Naruto estaban lastimadas por la fuerza que

habia aplicado en los golpes).

Naruto: - Yo estoy bien, pero deberiamos ir a la policia o a un Hospital...

Hinata: - Estoy bien. "Porque ha venido Naruto-kun..."

Naruto: - Oye... Ven conmigo a mi casa...

Hinata: - ¿Eh?

Naruto: - Vives sola y vas a casa sola ¿no? ¡Mi madre esta en casa, asi que quedate! por favor... (comezo a

llorar nuevamente) por favor...

Sin embargo, Hinata no respondio y en su lugar empezo a secar las lagrimas de Naruto con sus manos.

Hinata: - Deja de llorar...

Naruto: - Se me ha subido la sangre a la cabeza, solo eso...

Naruto empezo a quitarse su chaqueta y se la puso a Hinata, cuando termino la abrazo, el pensaba que iba a ser

rechazado pero en lugar de eso fue correspondido en el abrazo. Mientras estaban abrazados Naruto le susurro

algo a Hinata en el oido.

Naruto: - Lo siento, olvida lo de mi casa, pero... por lo menos quedate en la casa de Sakura-san, ella es mi

vecina, y como las dos son chicas no creo que ahiga problemas ¿verdad?

Hinata: - Esta bien...

Minutos mas tarde en casas de Sakura.

Sakura: - ¿Quien es? ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?

Naruto: - Hola, ¿Te quedas con Hinata esta Noche? (en eso a Sakura le llamo la atencion de como venia vestida

Hinata y que las ropas de Naruto traian manchas de sangre).

Sakura: - ¿Se ahn peleado?

Naruto: - Deja de hacer bromas.

Sakura: - Bueno asi tan de repente, tendre que pedirle permiso a mis padres.

Y sin pedir permiso, Naruto se metio a la casa de Sakura, como vio que los padres de ella estaban cenando

aprovecho y les dio su peticiòn.

Naruto: - oye tío, te hare Karaage si dejas que la amiga de Sakura se quede (se dirigia siempre de la misma

forma a los padres de Sakura, ya que los consideraba parte de su familia).

Padre de Sakura: - Claro que si, pero tendras que darmelos por toda la semana.

Sakura: - Na-ru-tooooooo...

Naruto: - No te enojes.

Sakura: - No es que me enoje, lo que pasa es que siempre los sobornas. Bueno dejando eso de aparte, ya cenaron.

Naruto: - No, pero ahora vuelvo, voy por algo de comer. (salio corriendo con direccion a su casa).

Sakura: - Nunca cambiara. Hinata, ¿Quieres darte un baño? Así podras ponerte algo mas comodo.

Hinata: - Lo siento por todas estas molestias...

Sakura: - No te preocupes. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto estaban mas pequeños se quedaban casi todo el tiempo. Quizas

quieras que nos bañemos juntas para empezar a ser mas unidas como amigas.

Hinata: - ¡No!

Sakura: - ¿Ah?

Hinata: - Tengo algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, que no quiero que nadie vea.

Sakura: - ¿Como piensas casarte algun dia si sigues pensando eso?

Hinata: - Me da igual... Porque no pienso casarme nunca...

Minutos más tarde habia regresado Naruto con algo para preparar la cena, Sakura lo vio demasiado contento, y

como no estarlo si la habia salvado y eso era su mayor premio y consuelo.

Sakura: - Naruto. (con solo escuchar su nombre se espanto de tal forma que se quemo con el sarten)

Naruto: - Auch. Sakura ahora estoy algo ocupado.

Sakura: - Hinata se esta bañando.

Naruto: - ¡Quema! O... Ohh... Vale.

Sakura: - No queria que nos metieramos a bañar juntas por sus cicatrices.

Naruto: - Cicatrices...

Sakura: - Y luego ha dicho que no pensaba casarse nunca.

Naruto: - No me digas...

Sakura: - Pero te conosco bien y se que no te daras por vencido ¿verdad?

Poco despues Hinata salio del baño y se puso la ropa que le habia dejado Sakura, pero cuando llego a la cocina

ya no se encontraba Naruto.

Sakura: - Hinata-san, el Karaage esta listo.

Hinata: - ¿Eh? ¿Y Naruto-kun?

Sakura: - ¿Mm? Ah, se ha ido a casa despues de hacer el Karaage. Aun no has comido ¿No? Aprovecha (Hinata se

sento para comer) - Yo ya he comido, así que me pillo un poco (Hinata tomo el primer bocado y quedo

sorprendida).

Hinata: "Que bueno esta... Hacia mucho que no tomaba este tipo de comida casera con la que la gente disfruta

tanto... es como si estuviera celebrando la primera vez que alguien me salvara. ¿La primera vez? (recordo

cuando lo vio sonreir para ella) El siempre... (recordo cuando la salvo a ella y el bebe) el siempre...

(recordo cuando tropezo en la escalera y Naruto evito que se lastimara) Naruto-kun siempre me ha salvado" -

Sakura-san ¿Tienes el telefono de Naruto-kun?

Sakura: - Algo mejor...

En la casa de Naruto, se encontraba curandose a si mismo sus heridas ya que Tsunade no estaba. Cuando se acosto

en su cama recordo lo que hacia poco habia pasado, y lo que mas le dio vergüenza, fue que Hinata lo vio

llorando.

Naruto: - ¡UAH! ¡Soy un imbecil! ¡¿Por que he tenido que llorar enfrente de ella? "Pero... He podido

salvarla..." (en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, pero le duro poco por que su celular sonaba como loco). -

¿Que quieres Sakura?

Hinata: - So... Soy yo. Naruto-kun.

Naruto: - ¡Ehhhh...!

Hinata: - Um... Gracias por lo de hoy...

Naruto: - N...No tranquila. Tý descansa...

Hinata: - Vale... Buenas noches.

Naruto: - Buenas noches...

La sonrisa de Naruto reflejaba que estaba muy feliz, pero mientras el sonreia tambien empezo a llorar.

Naruto: - ¡¿Pero que soy? ¿ES que acaso soy una Mujer? ¿Que les pasa hoy a mis lagrimales...? "Pero me siento

feliz... Estoy realmente contento..."

Por otro lado en la casa de Sakura.

Hinata: - Sakura-san, gracias por regalarme esta llamada.

Sakura: - Naruto te ha salvado de algún deprevado o algo así ¿No?

Hinata: - ¿Eh?

Sakura: - He dado en el clavo ¿verdad?. Este Naruto... es un persona maravillosa.

Hinata: - Si... Si que lo es, de verdad... (comenzo a llorar, mientras Sakura la abrazaba para consolarla)

Sakura: - Por eso... Estoy segura de que él volveria hacer lo mismo que hoy, y me refiero a protegerte.

Hinata: - Si... "Eso es cierto. Naruto-kun es una buena persona y siempre lo sera..."

Sakura: "Siempre te protegera, incluso lo hace hasta ahora".

CONTINUARA...

Eso sera todo por hoy, los vere hasta el lunes 27 de diciembre. Esto sera por que tengo que salir de viaje pero espero que el lunes les tenga mas capitulos.

PROXIMOS CAPITULOS

CAPITULO 14 'SU PETICIÓN'

CAPITULO 15 'SUS SENTIMIENTOS'

CAPITULO 16 'ENCONTRANDOLA'

HASTA OTRA BYE


	14. SU PETICIÓN

CAPITULO 14  
SU PETICIÓN

FLASH BACK

Hace 5 años...

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban devuelta a casa, todo indicaba que en la escuela les fue muy bien. Pero la mala suerte la traian con ellos, ya que cerca de ahi venia un perro hacia la direccion de ellos y lo unico que se les ocurrio fue el salir corriendo.

Sasuke: - ¿Eh?

Naruto: - ¡Oh no! ¡Corran!

Sakura: - ¡Esperenme! (Pero sus palabras se las lleve el viento, por que los dos salieron corriendo dejando atras a Sakura) - Esp...

Mientras iban corriendo Sasuke y Naruto, el mismo perro del que se habian espantado ignoro a Sakura y los persiguio a ellos, pero en lugar de fuera a por ellos los ignoro y siguio su camino.

Sasuke: - ¿Si no nos seguia? Entonces estaba huyendo de algo

Naruto: - SIIIIIIIII... ABEJAS CORRE...

Sasuke: - Maldición Sakura...

Nuevamente salieron corriendo. pero esta vez cada quien por su lado.

Cuando Sakura finalmente los alcanzo, Sasuke se disculpo con ella por haberla dejado, pero Naruto...

Naruto: - ¿Que pasa? ¿No podias ir a mi ritmo? (Cuando vio que Sakura iba a llorar) - Perdoname... Lo siento...

Sakura (narrando): - Naruto nunca nos esperaba o se ofrecia a ayudar. Pero era muy dificil enojarse con el, era como si tuviera un don, por que todo el que conocia a Naruto siempre estaban dispuestos a apostar a por el. Por ese motivo siempre lo terminaba por perdonar, en especial cuando nos regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas. Pero ahora...

END FLASH BACK

Sakura: "Estoy segura de que la persona a la que el le intersa, estuviera en peligro, él no dudaria ni un segundo en ir a ayudarla. Por eso puedo afirmar que lo que dije anoche no fue una mentira ¿verdad?".

Al dia siguiente tanto Sakura como Hinata se alistaron para ir a la escuela juntas.

Sakura: - Nos vamos...

Hinata: - Vale...

Naruto: - Hola... Buenos dias.

Hinata: - Bu... Buenos dias...

Sakura: - ¿Que? ¿Nos estabas esperando?

Naruto: - Bueno... es que... Queria mi chaqueta... si eso.

Sakura: - ¿Te la vas a poner llena de sangre?

Naruto: - ¿Eh? ¡¿Tan sucia esta?

Hinata: - ¿Eh? ¡Te lo compensare, de verdad!

En eso Sakura arrojo la chaqueta a la cara de Naruto.

Sakura: - He podido quitar casi todo, de todas formas.

Naruto: - Gracias, Sakura...

Sakura: "No se vale Naruto, con una palabra lo solucionas todo. (Naruto se puso su chaqueta y Sakura vio que sus manos estaban muy lastimadas) Si le hubiese pasado algo asi a otra persona, también la salvarias ¿Verdad? Aunque fuese con mas dulzura... De Hecho no creo que perderias tanto los estribos como lo has hecho por ella. ¡Naruto, eres un tonto! Y yo también por dejar que Karin hiciera eso contigo".

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Karin estaba esperando a Naruto, pero en cuanto vio que venia acompañado por Sakura y Hinata, exploto en coraje, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él.

Karin: - ¡PORQUE VIENE HINATA-SAN CONTIGO!

Sakura: - "Esta no tiene remedio".

Naruto y Hinata: - ¿Eh?... bueno...

Karin: - ¡Dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo!

Sakura: - Hinata-san se quedo en mi casa, es por eso que venimos todos juntos.

La cara de Karin solo reflejaba coraje y desilución, pero no lo podia demostrar estando Sakura y Naruto enfrente de ella, así que opto por tomar a Naruto del brazo y llevarselo del lugar.

Karin: - Ya vamnos Naruto-kun. Que quiero mostrarte un regalo que te traje.

Mientras los dos se iban del lugar Hinata solo observaba la escena demostrando una gran tristeza, pero sabia que no la podia reflejar ya que estaba acompañada.

Hinata: "Naruto-kun es una buena persona. Pero es el novio de Karin-san, y aun así me ha salvado. Pero... cuando le miro me siento triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. (esto lo dijo mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre su pecho, donde tenia su corazón lleno de dudas) ¿Que es esta sensación tan peculiar?".

Poco después, tanto Sakura y Hinata estaban entrando al salon, tomaron su lugar que les correspondia, pero la mirada de Hinata solo estaba sobre Naruto, pero gracias a la intervencion de Ino pudo apartar un poco sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto con Naruto y Karin era un poco diferente...

Karin: - ¿Y bien que te parecen los anillos? (cada anillo iban sostenido por una cadena). Nos lo vamos a poner como collares. ¿Que tal? "Un colgante sencible y fragil. Y a pesar de ello, este collar sera la cadena que nos mantendra unidos".

Pero por mas que Karin le hablara a Naruto, él solo ponia atencion a lo que hacia Hinata.

Ino: - Hinata-san ¿que has traido para comer el dia de hoy?

Hinata: - Hoy no traje nada, así que hoy voy a comprar algo para almorzar.

Con Naruto y Karin...

Naruto: "Con todo lo que ha pasado... Me alegro que haya podido venir hoy a clases".

Karin: - Naruto-kun, ¿estas contento?

Cuando Karin trataba de llamar la atencion de Naruto, se dio cuente de las heridas que traia en las manos de Naruto. Tomo las manos de él y empezo su interrogatorio.

Naruto: - ¡Auch!

Karin: - ¡¿Que es esto? (se referia a las manos de Naruto). ¿Y estas heridas?

Naruto: - Nada, son solo de ayudar en el restaurante.

Karin: - ¡¿Y tienes así las dos manos? ¡Naruto nos soy tan tonta como para creerne esa historia! ¡¿Que estupideces haces a mis espaldas? (ese último comentario hizo enfadar a Naruto, se levanto y dio un golpen en seco sobre su pupitre).

Naruto: - ¡NO SON ESTUPIDESES!

Este hecho no paso tan desapercibido y todo el mundo volteo a ver que sucedia. Pero lo unico que vieron fue como Naruto se retiraba del lugar...

Karin: - ¡Naruto-kun, espera...! (pero por mas que le llamara el no le hacia caso) "Pero que le pasa... solo me estaba preocupando... No pasa nada, tengo la razón. No pienso rendirme, vamos a estar juntos para siempre. No hay esfuerzo que no se vea recompensado... Estoy segura de que algun dia solo tendras ojos para mi..."

En los pasillos iba caminando un Naruto ya menos enojado. Cuando llego a la enfermeria para que le vieran sus heridas, vio que no habia nadie, y estaba apunto de retirarse pero fue detendo por Sasuke que venia atras de el para ver como se encontraba.

Sasuke: - ¿Que tonteria has hecho ahora?

Naruto: - No he hecho ninguna tonteria...

Sasuke: - Bueno, tampoco son tan graves, deveras que hay veces que exagera Sakura...

Naruto: "Para mi, son como una medalla de honor. Son la prueva de que he protegido algo que me es muy importante. (comenzo a recordar como Hinata se nego a que la acompañara) Apesar de que me rechazo... reuni el coraje para ir tras de ella y alcanzarla. Y luego... ¡Ahhhhh! Aunque no puedo conciderarme un heroe de verdad o ¿Si?".

En la hora del almuerzo, Naruto se dirigio al patio tracero para aclarar sus ideas, pero en su camino se topo con Ino y Hinata, quien traia una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

Naruto: "Si solo tuviera en cuenta la aparencia exterior y que esta fuera su ser... ella solo reflejaria alegria y podria ser feliz".

Naruto estaba apunto de cambiar de rumbo, pero...

Hinata: - Ino-san ahora te alcanzo...

Se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, y...

Hinata: - Naruto-kun toma la mitad de mi pan.

Naruto: - ¿Eh?

Hinata: - El de chocolate y melon, estan muy buenos.

Naruto: - Pero... pero... ¿Por que? (estaba desconcertado)

Hinata: - Debe de costarte trabajo agarrar los palillos con las manos así...

Naruto: - Pero si ayer no tuve problemas para hacer el Karaage.

Hinata: - Ahh, es verdad. Y estaba riquisimo.

Por cuestiones del destino, se rompio la bolsa que sostenia Hinata y las cosas que traia para Naruto cayeron al suelo.

Naruto: - Te la has pasado comprando todo este rato. (decia esto mientras se agachaban para recoger todo).

Hinata: - Por que pensaba darte la mitad...

Pero sin darse cuente y suerte del destino, al momento de agarrar el ultimo pan los dos quedaron muy cerca del uno como del otro, y no solo eso si no que la mano de Naruto estaba encima de la de Hinata. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados por este hecho. Pero el temor de Naruto pudo mas que el momento les regalaba, tomo el pan y se lo dio a Hinata.

Naruto: - T-Toma...

Hinata solo se le quedo viendo y se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

Hinata: "Naruto-kun es amable con todo el mundo. No espera ninguna recompenza a cambio... Él no pensaria jamas en eso". - Um... Naruto-kun... Dejame hacer algo para compensarte.

Naruto: - ¿Eh?

Hinata: _ Siempre acabas mal herido por mi culpa... así que... "El nunca querria estar con una persona como yo". - Por favor... 


	15. SUS SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 15  
SUS SENTIMIENTOS

Hinata: - Dejame hacer algo para ayudarte...

Naruto: "Una petición de la chica que me gusta".

Hinata: "¿Que puedo hacer? Tengo que pedirle algo" (apesar de que tenian diferentes formas de pensar, pero en

esta ocasión coincidieron en su forma de pensar).

Naruto y Hinata: "Como ir juntas a un parque de atracciones. O ver una peli, ¿Seria una cita? Despues de todo,

los recuerdos son mejores que las posesiones". (Naruto iba a contestar la peticion de Hinata pero algo lo hizo

recapacitar)

Naruto: "Si intimamos demasiado puede que acabe hiriendola sin querer". - ¡Con esto me basta! (refiriendose a un

pan que todavia sostenia en la mano).

Hinata: - Ah... bien.

Con esta ultima palabra Naruto se dio vuelta y se marcho del lugar, aunque por su forma de caminar parecia muy

nervioso; por otro lado Hinata, quedo sorprendida por la actitud de Naruto y a la vez agradecida de que el fuera

así, por que él siempre ha actuado de forma desinterezada o pedir algo a cambio.

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo, Hinata se dirigio donde estaba Sakura con el resto de panes que dejo Naruto.

Hinata: - Te lo agradecere como es debido otro día. Por ahora quedate con estos panes.

Sakura: - No se supone que es a Naruto a quien tendrias que dar las gracias.

Hinata: - Lo he intentado pero... solo se ha llevado un pan de los que le compre.

Sakura: - Un pasn por salvar a una persona... "Siempre haciende el importante jajaja..."

Hinata: - ¡Ya se! ¡Tengo que encontrar una forma de demostrarle mi gratitud!

Sakura: - Yo y Sasuke a veces ayudamos en su restaurante. Que te parece si tomas mi turno para el sabado y yo me

aseguro de que Sasuke no se presente, para que puedas estar con el todo el dia.

Hinata: - Pero no se si pueda servir a los clientes...

Sakura: - Tranquila solo es lavar los platos. Ademas no creo que Tsunade se moleste y así sirve que me ayudas

para salir un rato con Sasuke.

Hinata: - ¡Gracias, Sakura-san!

Sakura: - "A ver si con esto van rompiendo un poco mas la distancia que hay entre ellos..."

Toda la semana paso sin más percances hasta que llego el sabado.

Tsunado: - ¡EH, NARUTO! ¡A levantarse!

Naruto: - ¡Dejame! ¡Tengo flojera así que hoy me tomo el dia libre!

Tsunade: - ¡Pues tendre que cargarle todo el trabajo a la sustituta de Sakura y Sasuke!

Naruto: - ¿Eh? "¿Quien podra ser?

En la parte de abajo en el restaurante.

Hinata: - E... Encantada de ayudar.

Por la curiosidad que sentia Naruto, bajo sinque nadie lo viera para ver de quien se trataba.

Tsunade: - Vale, lava y pela las verduras. Ah, y dale una barrida al restaurante.

Hinata: - Bien.

Naruto: - Esa voz... "Maldita Sakura, esa fuiste tu" (se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo y bajo al restaurante). -

¿Por que estas... aqui? (pregunto cuando estuvo frente a Hinata).

Hinata: - Así mato dos pajaros de un tiro, y de esta forma le agradesco a Sakura-san y a ti. (en eso se acerco

por las espaldas de Naruto, su querida madre)

Tsunade: - ¿Eh? ¿No que te tomabas el dia libre?

Naruto: - ¿Acaso tengo elección? tengo que cumplir con mis promesas. (Hinata lo vio algo sorprendida, pero le

gusto ese pequeño acto). - ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Hinata?

Hinata: - Nada, te queda muy bien ese gesto.

Naruto: "Te perdono solo por que hoy vienes muy guapa".

A los pocos minutos mientras Hinata barria cerca de la entrada, iban entrando los primeros clientes.

Tsunade: - ¡Bienvenidos!

Cliente 1: - Ahh, tienes una empleada nueva y muy guapa.

Hinata estaba apunto de entrar en panico, ya que se trataba de puros hombres, sin embargo...

Naruto: - Hinata, ven a cortar las verduras.

Hinata: - Si.

Cliente 2: - ¿Que? ¿Es tu novia, Naruto...?

Naruto : - ¿Eh? E-Es una compañera de clases.

Cliente 3: - Un menu 4...

Tsunade: - Con Karaage ¿No?... Eso seran...

En la cocina, Hinata estaba pastiendo algunas verduras pero...

Naruto: - Hinata, dejame ver.

Se acerco a espaldas de ella y recargando su rostro en el hombro de ella vio como iva, pero Hinata estaba muy

sonrojada de tener tancerca el rostro de Naruto. Más tarde...

Naruto: - Hinata, echate atras que esto salpica.

Ahora la tomo de la mano y eso hizo que ahora fuera Naruto el que se sonrojara. Poco despues, Hinata estaba

tratando de bajar unos platos del estante pero no alcanzaba y Naruto se acerco en su ayuda.

Naruto: - Hinata, ya los cojo yo. (pero al tenerlos cerca casi se le caen encima, pero logro controlar todo). -

Ya los tengo.

Sin embargo por la accion ocurrida hizo que los dos quedaran muy cerca de uno como del otro, casi sintiendo la

respiracion cerca de sus rostros.

Naruto : - Perdoname Hinata.

Hinata (sonrojada): - N-No hay pro... problema.

En esos momentos entro Tsuande.

Tsunade: - ¡Ya pueden tomarse un pequeño descanso! ¡Tomen y repongan fuerzas con esto! (les entrego un plato de

comida).

Hinata: - Vaya festin, y gratis...

Naruto: - ¡Que va! Es que a la vieja le gusta impresionar. En fin, voy por un plato extra para mi.

Hinata: - No hac falta. podemos comer del mismo plato.

Naruto: - ¿Estas segura? ¿No te parece mal?

Hinata: - No, no me parece mal. (decia esto mientras sonreia)

Naruto: "Podriamos darnos un beso indirecto..."

Hinata: - Oye, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: - ¿S-Si...?

Hinata: - No se si así te demuestro mi gratitud. Solo queria ayudarte hoy... (Naruto se apresuro a contestarle,

interrumpiendo a Hinata)

Naruto: - Trnquila. No te preocupes, me has ayudado muchisimo (le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo

que ella tambien sonriera) "¿Seria demasiado decir que me alegro o que me lo he pasado bien con ella aqui..."

Hinata: - ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?

Naruto: - Claro, ¿Que es?

Hinata: - ¿Que era lo que ibas a decir el otro día?

Naruto: - ¿Lo que queria decir?

Le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuado estba golpeando al violador y la frace que llego a decir mientras lo

golpeaba '¡POR CERDOS COMO TÙ...! ¡ES POR CULPA DE CERDOS COMO TÚ!'

Naruto: - Ah, eso... "Supongo que no puedo... No puedo decirle que el resto era 'Yo tambien estoy sufriendo...'"

- P-Pues que da mala imagen a los hombres. No todos los tios somos tan estupidos...

Hinata: - Ya lo se. Tu eres diferente. (mientras sonreia solo para Naruto)

Naruto: - Oh... Gracias. "Pero soy el novio de Karin, ¡MALDICION!"

Mientras los dos hacian las demas labores que les habia encomendado Tsunade. Hinata no para de ver a Naruto.

Hinata: "En serio... ¿Por que Naruto-kun es tan especial? ¿Por que me siento tan tranquila cuando estoy a su

lado?"

Pero el tiempo no le ayudaba a Hinata. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y empezaba a anochecer, pero tal vez la

fotuna le podria sonreir una vez más. En eso entro Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura: - ¡Venimos a relevar a Hinata-san! De seguro debe de estar agotada.

Tsunade: - ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? ¿Que hacen aqui? ¿No que Sasuke estaba enfermo?

Sasuke: - Es una larga historia... (rascandose la cabeza).

Sakura: - Entonces Hinata.

Hinata: - No pasa nada, aún no estoy cansada.

Sakura: - ¿Que dices? Si no vas a casa antes de que anochesca podria ser peligroso.

Tanto la mirada de Naruto como la de Hinata se torno algo serias ante tal comentario.

Naruto: - Si, tiene razón es mejor que vayas a casa.

Hinata: - Vale, te hare caso... (la desilucion y tristeza hiciron presa al rostro de Hinata)

Naruto: "No puedo decirle que venga otro día a ayudar..."

Hinata: "Si pudiera pedirle que me dejara ayudar otro día..."

Sin embargo...

Tsunade: - ¡Nos has ayudado mucho hoy! ¡Pasate otro día a ayudar porfa!

Naruto: - ¿Que dices mamá...?

Hinata: - ¡Me... Me encantaria!

Naruto: - ¿D-De verdad?

Hinata: - Si...

Y como un par de tortolos empezaron a sonreir uno frente al otro.

Sakura: - Naruto asegurate de llevarla sana y salva hasta casa.

Naruto: - Ok.

Ya en el camino a casa de Hinata...

Hinata: - Aún es de día, así que no hace falta que me sigas hasta mi casa.

Naruto: - Si, pero tampoco queda mucho. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

Hinata: - No, eres tú el que siempre me ayuda...

Naruto: - Bueno ya llegamos, Nos vemos luego...

Hinata: - Vete con cuidado.

Naruto: - Vale, hasta otra.

Mientras Naruto caminaba con direccion a su casa, Hinata no perdia detalle de la espalda de Naruto.

Hinata: "Aunque solo sea su espalda... me entran ganas de quedarme mirandole eternamente... o al menos hasta que

doble en la esquina..."

Pero antes de que Naruto doblara en la esquina, decidio ver atras, para asegurarse de que Hinata ya habia

entrado a su casa pero fue otra su sopresa al encontrarse con la mirada de ella...

Naruto y Hinata: - Eh.

Naruto : - Ah Hasta... ¡Hasta luego!

Hinata (sonrojada): - Sí, hasta luego...

Por los nervios que sentia Naruto decidio irse corriendo.

Naruto: "¡Que impresióm! ¡No pense que seguiria ahi!"

Por otro lado con Hinata...

Hinata: "Ha mirado atras. Y me ha dicho hasta luego. ¿Por que... Por que me hace eso tan feliz...? ¿Significara

esto...? ¿Significara esto...? ¿Significara esto que me...?"

Pero cerca de ese lugar estaba Karin que observo todo lo que habia pasado, y los celos se hicieron presentes...

Continuara...

PROXIMO CAPITULO

perdon por no poner el capi 16 como dije que pondria y por el retraso es estos pero ya para el año nuevo les mando a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD(pasada) yFELIZ PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO! XDXDXD

CAPILUO 16 'ENCONTRANDOLA'


End file.
